UNA LECCION
by serena ramos
Summary: ¿para que vivimos?esa es la pregunta que nos asemos muchas veses y la respuesta mas comun es que estamos en esta vida para aprender y creser viviendo y aprendiendo lecciones para llegar a ser feliz y es eso lo que enfrentaran ahora serena y p
1. INTRODUCCION

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no es mía, es de Naoko Takeuchi yo solo tomo a los personajes para la realización de esta historia la cual es paralela a la historia original y en la cual los personajes no conservan su carácter original al cien porciento.

Hola quiero agradecerles, primero que nada que se tomaran la molestia de leer esta historia que es la primera, espero de muchas, y que está inspirada en una historia que leí en este mismo espacio llamada viaje a la esperanza de Rochi Saiyajin muy buena historia se las recomiendo mucho, cuando considere escribirla pensé que constara de un solo episodio pero al parecer no será así llaqué me inspire demasiado y tal vez sea de más de un capitulo. Sin más que decir les deseo una buena lectura

Una lección

Capitulo

Pocos días después de la pelea con Sailor Galaxia todo había vuelto a la normalidad tanto que la rutina se estaba volviendo un poco tediosa más de lo habitual. como sabemos la vida es como la rueda de la fortuna que gira una y otra ves, colocándote a veces arriba con la mejor vista del cielo y otras tan cerca del piso que pareces chocar con el.

Después de esa tarde en que las chicas y Darién se despidieron de los Tree Lights y su princesa; empezaron a ordenar y seguir sus vidas lo más normal que fuera posible.

Amy se enfocaba mas en sus estudios estudiando de mas como siempre pero claro sin olvidar a su querido Taiki como lo llama en secreto para si, a pesar del corto tiempo que habían compartido se sentía identificada con el y disfrutaba las afinidad que compartían.

Rei .- dedicaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en el templo ya que sentía que lo había descuidado un poco ya que su abuelo y Nicolás habían hecho mas de una de sus tonterías tratando de atraer mujeres y eso le había restado un poco de seriedad y credibilidad al templo y a ella misma en su faceta de sacerdotisa, además consideraba que su abuelo era una mala influencia sobre su novio Nicolás, extrañamente en el momento de morir había sentido la necesidad de verlo aunque fuera una ultima ves fue casi un shok darse cuenta que él era mas importante para ella de lo que quería admitir aun ahora se sentía rara al decir mi novio.

Lita.- estaba pasando por una racha de felicidad inmejorable una receta nueva de pastel al que llamo amor de chocolate había ganado un concurso y ahora daba consejos de repostería en una popular revista y el pastel estaba inspirado nada mas ni nada menos que en su novio Andrew, quien al ver a lita rodeada de admiradores como resultado de su resiente popularidad le obligo a admitir que quería a lita como algo mas que una amiga

Mina.- estaba centrada en volverse una figura de la farándula con yaten siempre en su corazón, quien le había enseñado como una estrella puede difundir un mensaje y tocar el corazón de la gente y ella quería ser la mensajera que tocara el corazón de muchas personas ya sea con su actuación o con su voz.

Setsuna y Hotaru.- estaban mas unidas que nunca ase un par de semanas se habían convertido en madre he hija, por fin Setsuna tenía una vida más normal y no llena de soledad claro sin descuidar sus obligaciones como la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo el hecho de que su esposo supiera cual era su misión como sailor le facilitaba las cosas y le alegraba la vida que empezaba al lado de su familia. Hotaru tenia una madre y una guía como sailor y que Setsuna fuera la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo le facilitaba mucho ver a rini además de que ahora si entendía lo que rini decía sobre el calor de una madre y podía comportarse como una niña normal consentida por sus padres

Haruka y Michiru.- estaban contentas de que la paz reinara de nuevo y los tree lights se fueran al fin pero asentarse como las demás no era lo suyo así que decidieron marcharse para continuar con sus vidas llenas de adrenalina no sin antes dejar sus datos para mantenerse en contacto y cerca de las chicas pero sobre todo de su princesa.

Serena.-con el regreso de Darién recupero la alegría y esa frescura que tanto la caracteriza, Darién y ella han tratado de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Serena a tenido la creciente necesidad de estar con Darién esta vez pensó que no regresaría jamás sin importar lo que hiciera. Ay un miedo que se ah instalado en su corazón solo que no sabe como expresarlo y la actitud de Darién que no cambio en absoluto la desconcierta y acrecentar su miedo

Darién:.-después de lo que ocurrió con las desapariciones de gente misteriosamente y a que él no fue el único estudiante desaparecido, el consejo estudiantil decidió no retirarle la beca pero si aplazar su viaje a Estados Unidos mínimo un año con la condición de ponerse al corriente en todas sus materias, lo cual lo tenía muy confundido y preocupado necesitaba esa beca ya que representaba la posibilidad de un buen futuro laboral y estabilidad económica para el y su familia la que pensaba formar con serena pero por otro lado no quería irse y dejarla sola nuevamente no quería separarse de ella jamás y tampoco quería torturarla con la idea de que él tendría que ir se en un año eso seria como una sentencia de muerte colgando sobre sus cabezas así que había decidido guardarse esta información para si mismo por ahora y buscar nuevas opciones aunque limitara su tiempo de estar juntos por ahora.

Como cada lunes a principio de semana dos chicas esperan en la puerta de la conocida preparatoria Jubann la llegada de sus rubias amigas para entrar juntas a clases, como ya es costumbre Mina y Serena van retrasadas al colegio.

—Ya vez Serena vamos a volver a llegar tarde al colegio — se quejaba la diosa del amor.

—Si Mina pero esta vez no fue mi culpa —se defendió Serena. Quien trataba de no perder el ritmo de la carrera que llevaba

— ¡Chicas apresúrense o el profesor las castigara y a nosotros con ustedes! — gritaba la peli azul apresurando a sus amigas

—Serena, Mina, por qué no se levantan más temprano ya no estamos en secundaria — las reprendía Lita mientras se adentraban al colegio mientras seguían charlando.

—Lo se Lita pero con las audiciones y la escuela termino molida, y si no duermo lo suficiente yo… la diosa del amor y la belleza Mina Aino perdería su belleza — decía muy orgullosa.

—Si Lita, Mina tiene toda la razón, si viniera al colegio llena de ojeras ya no podría llamarse diosa de la belleza —secundo Serena.

—Claro y así tú llegas tarde pero no sola al colegio, no ¡Serena tonta! – decía una pelinegra recién llegada.

— ¡Rei!, ¿de donde saliste?— cuestionaban todas muy sorprendidas con la aparición tan repentina de Rei – ¿eres un espejismo? —cuestiono serena mientras extendía la mano con la intención de atravesar a la aludida

— ¡No!, no soy un espejismo cabeza de chorlito— se quejo Rei.

— ¡Oye Rei!, ¿porque siempre me insultas? — cuestiono Serena.

—Si, eso ya lo notamos serena realmente lo que nos interesa ahorita es ¿que haces aquí no deberías estar en tu colegio Rei oh te fuiste de pinta? ¡ujuju! —

—Cállate mina que tonterías dices—la reprendió Rei pero no le sorprendía de una manera u otra mina siempre llegaba a ese tipo de conclusiones sin sentido así que era mejor explicarle bien las cosas — Si pero una de las hermanas nos a traído como oyentes para una clase de aritmética y después regresaremos al colegio.

—Ya veo, debe ser para tener mayor apreciación y comprensión de las clases para que tengan mejor razonamiento supongo — expreso Amy.

— ¡Ay! Amy, tu nunca cambiaras. —corearon las chicas

Mientras tanto en una universidad un apuesto joven se reincorporaba a sus clases para ponerse al corriente después de su desafortunado encuentro con la muerte. El día transcurrió normal y sin sobresaltos para las chicas y Darién; pronto llego la la hora de la salida para las chicas. Ellas platicaban sobre el susto que les dio Rei mientras se dirigían a la salida del colegio, en ese momento Serena vio a lo lejos a Darién esperándola, no le sorprendía ya que habían acordado tener una cita esa tarde sin más explicaciones se despidió de las chicas y se dirigió donde se encontraba Darién, ambos se subieron a su auto y se pusieron en marcha.

En cuanto ambos estuvieron dentro del auto Darién se puso en camino —Serena lo siento pero no podremos ir al cine como lo teníamos planeado—-expreso el pelinegro en la primer oportunidad.

—Pero ¿porque?, Darién ¿sucede algo malo?— cuestiono serena un poco desconcertada por la repentina declaración de su novio

—No, no te preocupes sucede que tengo que hacer una visita al museo de medicina, tengo que realizar un ensayo y entregarlo mañana mismo, ya que representa el 60% de mi calificación final

—ah… Darién ¿puedo acompañarte?— cuestiono serena quien no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de pasar tiempo junto a su querido novio

—Para mí sería perfecto, pero seguro será muy aburrido para ti ¿estás segura de querer acompañarme Serena?—cuestiono Darién quien sabia de primera mano que el museo era muy grande y abría muchos temas y exposiciones que para serena no serian muy interesantes aparte de complicados

—Ay Darién para mi nada es aburrido si estoy contigo — dijo muy contenta.

— ¡Bueno si es así!, te llevo a tu casa para que te puedas cambiar —sugirió el pelinegro.

— ¡No! Mejor vamos al museo de una vez así me llevas a casa más tarde, si y te quedas a cenar ¿te parece?

—me parece un plan perfecto — expreso Darién feliz de que las cosas no salieran como el tenia planeado de una tarde aburrida en el museo y una cena en la cafetería solo había cambiado a una tarde en compañía de serena y una cena en familia todo gracias a ella


	2. VISITA AL MUSEO

Capítulo 2 Visita al museo

Afortunadamente el camino al museo no fue muy largo y al entrar se percataron que afortunadamente no había demasiada gente lo que permitía que su visita fuera rápida. Darién inmediatamente se concentró en las explicaciones del guía mientras Serena apenas y ponía atención ya que no entendía nada de lo que el guía explicaba y no quería incomodar a Darién preguntando sobre cada cosa así que se resignó a mantenerse abrazada a él sin distraerlo.

Detrás de ellos, tres personas observantes muy atentas sin perder detalle del comportamiento de la pareja, formulándose cada uno una opinión propia al respecto, pero la curiosidad era algo que compartían ya que era raro ver a Darién fuera del trabajo o de la escuela y en compañía de una chica.

. — ¡guau! Vieron Chiba no pierde el tiempo— expreso de repente un joven de cabello castaño obscuro y ojos color miel.

— Puede ser, pero esa chica podría ser su hermana no lo creen— dijo muy serio otro joven de cabello negro cenizo, que usaba unas gafas obscuras.

—Por favor "esa" no es más que una mocosa, —expreso de manera despectiva la pelirroja — Darién se merece algo mucho mejor —

—Si claro y tú precisamente dices eso —contesto el castaño en tono sarcástico.

—No será que crees que se merece a alguien como tú — sugirió el pelinegro.

— ¿Por qué no?, yo soy una mujer de pies a cabeza y él es un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra — decía muy segura de si misma la pelirroja.

—Por qué no nos acercamos más y conocemos más a esa chica antes de juzgarla, si esta con Darién debe ser por una buena razón él no es de los que se fija solo en la carita o el cuerpo de una chica — sugirió el pelinegro.

—Tienes razón, si Darién anda con ella debe ser especial si no es su cara ni su cuerpo algún buen talento debe tener no creen — expreso irónico el castaño a quien le exasperaba que todo el mundo pensara que Darién es perfecto

—Si especialmente molesta — expreso la pelirroja al borde de la risa

Darién y Serena se dirigían a la salida cuando un grupo de jóvenes dos chicos y una chica, se acercaron a saludar

— ¡Hola Darién, así que tú también viniste hoy! — saludo el castaño.

— Y por lo que veo no viniste solo mucho mejor, esta tarea es un poco fastidiosa y mas hacerla solo no crees— comento el pelinegro.

—Darién ¡Qué mona tu hermanita!— declaro la pelirroja al momento de colgarse del brazo de Darién de una manera empalagosa. En ese mismo momento Serena estaba roja del coraje, casi podías ver cómo le salía humo de la cabeza como si fuera una tetera era inconcebible que hubiera mujeres tan descaradas y ofrecidas pensaba muy molesta la rubia.

Darién al percatarse de la tensión que se formaba rápidamente se separo de la chica y desvío el tema. — ¡Hola!, no pensé encontrarlos aquí creí que todos esperarían al fin de semana para venir—

–Si ese era el plan pero eso dejaría el fin de semana completamente jodido así que decidimos dar el mal paso de una vez — dijo muy molesta la pelirroja. — Pero mira corrí con muy buena suerte al venir hoy—declaro con una voz sensual y provocativa

— ¿Porque lo dices? - cuestiono la rubia para quien no había pasado desapercibida la actitud de la chica

—Chicas tranquilas, por que en lugar de estar aquí parados no vamos todos a tomar algo — propuso el castaño al percatarse de la tensión que empezaba a formarse entre ambas chicas.

Darién no muy convencido del todo pero con la insistencia de todos excepto Serena quien preferiría pasar tiempo a solas con él; Darién le pidió a Serena que lo acompañara y sin más entraron a un café-bar llamado "Cádiz", que se encontraba cerca del museo. Casi de inmediato se sentaron en una mesa en el centro del lugar, y claro Serena ocupo su lugar al lado de Darién, casi de inmediato una mesera se acercó para solicitar su orden.

—Buenas tardes ¿desean ordenar? —

Casi de inmediato el chico castaño pidió —Un tequila por favor —

Seguido por el pelinegro —Yo un whisky —

La siguiente fue la pelirroja quien se encontraba sentada al otro lado de Darién — Yo un Waikiki

Darién pidió un café no le gustaba tomar y mucho menos en presencia de serena ya que ella aun no tenía la edad para beber—Una malteada de chocolate con mucha crema batida y un par de cerezas pidió finalmente la rubia.—En un momento les traigo sus bebidas — diciendo esto la mesera se retiró en busca de sus órdenes.

— Darién ¿no nos piensas presentar?, que descortesía de tu parte —se quejó el castaño

—Tienes razón discúlpenme, ella es Serena Tsukino… mi novia —respondió el pelinegro extendiendo su mano en dirección a la rubia —Se giró hacia Serena —Serena te presento a unos compañeros de la facultad — y extendiendo su mano para señalarlos, mientras cada uno se presentaba.

—Mi nombre es Erick Sakurai — se presentó un chico alto de complexión delgada, un poco más alto que Darién, de cabello castaño obscuro y ojos color miel

—Yo soy Ban Mido – esta vez fue un chico de la estatura de Darien, cabello negro cenizo en un corte como en picos, de ojos color gris penetrantes que ocultaba detrás de unas gafas obscuras

— Que tal, soy Natsumi Sukune — al fin la pelirroja alta, delgada, bien formada de ojos color aceituna se presentó.

—Mucho gusto en conocerlos — respondió la rubia con su característica y alegre sonrisa.

—Aquí están sus bebidas —interrumpió la mesera y comenzó a repartir las bebidas, cuando ya estaba por retirarse Serena la interrumpió pidiéndole la ubicación del tocador.

—Por aquí, al fondo a la izquierda señorita — le indico la mesera.

-—Muchas gracias, si me disculpan un momento —comento la rubia al retirarse.

Los tres jóvenes una vez consideraron que Serena estaba lo suficientemente lejos empezaron a abrumar a Darién con sus comentarios.

—No crees que es muy joven para ti —comento Ban. Quien estaba un poco confundido con el hecho de que Darién tuviera una novia evidentemente menor que el

— es muy tierna eso no te lo disgusto, pero los observamos en el museo y no creemos que sea lo mejor para ti, se nota que es inmadura, despistada y no está a tu nivel es una colegiala—comento Erick quien se sentía contento de a ver al fin encontraba el defecto de Darién las colegialas que dirían sus profesores cuando lo supieran seguro que no le aplaudirían

— ¿En que estabas pensando Darién? — pregunto muy molesta la pelirroja.

—Creo que esto es algo que solo le concierne a ella y a mí — les contesto muy firme Darién a los 3 jóvenes con la esperanza de zanjar el tema sin mucho éxito.

—Darién, entiende si te decimos todo esto es por tu bien, algún día tú serás un excelente doctor, tendrá que asistir a reuniones, congresos y cosas de ese tipo; y al parecer ella no tiene la madures suficiente para acompañarte a esos eventos es una niña pretendes obligarla a que madure rápidamente — argumento Ban tratando se hacerle ver su punto de vista a Darién.

—Si Darién, ella en cualquier momento podría avergonzarte con su comportamiento y tu terminaras dejándola eh iras en busca de una mujer— completo Erick.

—Darién ¿porque andar con esa niña ingenua? cuando ay mujeres como yo — diciendo esto lo besa de manera muy apasionada.


	3. LA DISCUSION

Capítulo 3 discusión.

En ese preciso momento Serena se acerca a la mesa y se siente herida y traicionada al ver a Natsumi y Darién besándose sin poderse contener grita—¡tu!, ¡tu!. ¡Cómo te atreves a besarte con "mi Darién"! ¡Eres una…! - y en ese momento toma su malteada y la vacía sobre Natsumi dejándola completamente empapada de malteada, mientras los chicos presenciaban la escena sorprendidos.

Natsumi se sentía furiosa, como una mocosa se había atrevido a tratarla así, al darse cuenta que toda la gente en el lugar no perdía ni el mínimo detalle de lo que pasaba, en mala hora se les había ocurrido sentarse en el centro del lugar nadie la trataba así y se salía con la suya sin un castigo— ¿Cómo me atrevo? Por favor ¿eres tonta o ciega? Es obvio que Darién no es feliz contigo ¿cómo podría? Estando al lado de una mocosa como "tú" que lo único que hace es avergonzar a Darién con su tonto infantilismo.

Las palabras de Natsumi se clavaron en la cabeza de Serena de una manera lacerante, era cierto que ella no podía compararse con esa mujer por que por mucho que lo desee ella todavía es una adolecente que no tiene su belleza o su preparación o madurez, pero de lo único que se sentía orgullosa y segura era de el amor de Darién; es cierto que antes ya lo había celado pero siempre eran las otras chicas las que lo acosaban o lo miraban…, pero él nunca les había correspondido ¿por qué a ahora? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Era ella la razón de que Darién se comportara tan distante con ella? Eran las preguntas que se formaron en la mente de serena al darse cuenta que esta vez era diferente los había encontrado besándose y el miedo de que Darién la remplazara o que ya la haya remplazado le carcomía el alma, y acrecentó sus temores como nunca antes.

—Si me comparas contigo tal vez sea una mocosa, pero si para ser una mujer tengo que ser como, ¡tu una roba novios! ¡Una ofrecida! — le recrimino furiosa ala mujer

Darién tuvo que intervenir para que Serena no continuara; viendo la situación se sintió muy tenso con todas las miradas sobre ellos, esperaba que Natsumi recuperara la cordura, y no contestara las palabras de Serena. Trato de mostrarse lo más serio posible no quería perder su aplomo y complicar más la situación poniendo a Natsumi en su lugar ya habría tiempo lo primordial ahora era salir de ay y retomar sus planes para la tarde —

—Serena basta— expreso buscando atraer su atención

— ¿Basta?, ¿Eso es lo único que vas a decir?—

Serena esperaba otra respuesta por parte de Darién no un simple basta, sintió que su mayor temor se hacía realidad, el tiempo que estuvo lejos le había dado la oportunidad de darse cuenta que ella no era la mujer para el— como reflejo de su dolor le dio una cachetada, la cual resonó en todo el lugar; sin esperar más salió corriendo del café quería salir de ay necesitaba alejarse y reunir los pedazos de su corazón roto; Darién al reaccionar salió corriendo tras ella sin importarle nada mas, mientras sus compañeros de mesa asimilaban lo sucedido.

—Natsumi ¿no crees que fuiste demasiado lejos? — Dijo muy preocupado Erick— no es un secreto que tienes una obsesión por chiva pero no debiste a ser eso.

—Si esa niña puede tener todos los defectos del mundo pero se nota que Darién la quiere —dijo muy seguro Ban. — si no fuera si no hubiera salido tras ella simplemente la hubiera dejado ir y ya

—Tal ves tengan razón…, pero no pude resistir el impulso de besarlo, no puedo dejar de sentir esto que siento por él ¡por favor seamos realistas Darién y esa niña no tienen futuro no tienen nada en común—

No muy lejos de hay Darién seguía corriendo tras Serena hasta que estuvo lo bastante cerca de ella para sujetarla de un brazo y detener su andar, de esta forma se percataron de que habían llega a un parque bastante concurrido.

Serena al sentir como Darién la retuvo de manera brusca para evitar que siguiera corriendo, la hizo enfadar más, se sentía herida destrozada no podía irse y dejarla sola. — ¿Para qué me seguiste? ¿Por qué no te quedaste con tus "amigos"? - le cuestiono Serena.

—Serena basta, esta no es la manera correcta de arreglar las cosas —respondió muy exaltado Darién.

— ¿La manera correcta de arreglar las cosas?— Te recuerdo que no era yo la que se estaba besuqueando con otra—le hecho encara

—Serena en primer lugar no me estaba besuqueando con nadie— porque no le daba la oportunidad de explicarse ¿tan poca confianza tenía en él?

— ¡No!, entonces lo que vi lo imagine, ¿no?, ¿crees que soy idiota Darién?

— ¡No!... Serena, Natsumi me beso y eso me tomo por sorpresa, por favor deja de gritar que todo el mundo nos está mirando ya deja de comportarte como una niña.

— ¿Eso piensas de mi Darién? si es así porque no terminamos toda esta tontería, por que como lo veo eso es para ti nuestra relación, así que te puedes regresar con "esa" ¡vete! ¡Déjame en paz!—grito al borde de las lagrimas

—Lo ves no se puede razonar contigo— se quejó Darién realmente enfadado y herido.

— ¡Ay Darién por favor, el corazón no razona siente, pero parece que tu no lo puedes entender!

— ¡La que nunca entiende nada eres tú con esa actitud infantil!

— ¡Si Darién tienes razón se me olvidaba que tú eres perfecto!, ¿no?

— ¡No, no soy perfecto, solo soy racional y lo único que quiero es que te comportes, tú crees que estas escenitas no me avergüenzan!

— ¡Ah, y tú crees que nunca me has avergonzado!

En este momento los dos estaban demasiado alterados como para medir lo que se decían, ambos se sentían heridos eh inseguros lo que acrecentó más su frustración y rabia, lo que permitió herirse a cada momento que pasaba, de una manera más cruel sin medir las consecuencias.

— ¡qué estupideces dices!, ahora resulta que yo te avergüenzo; dime cuando yo te he hecho una escenita de estas.

— ¡No si tu lo único que haces es quedarte como maniquí, sin decir ni hacer nada!—sin decirme que me amas pensó

— ¡Y! qué quieres que haga; estas escenitas, por dios en qué mundo vives

— ¡Sabes Darién no solo dices estupideces, eres un completo estúpido! ¿Como puedes ser tan ciego?

— ¡Vamos Serena, basta lo único que te falta es tirarte al piso a patalear como una cría!

Serena estaba casi al borde de la histeria, era cierto que ella comenzó la discusión por que lo vio besando a otra y eso la hirió, pero más le dolió su pasada ausencia cuando lo creía en Estados Unidos y al recordar al dolor de saberlo muerto y de creer que no lo vería jamás. Cuando lo recupero se sintió tan feliz y creyó que a partir de ese día se amarían más, pero no; ahora en este preciso momento era completamente lo contrario, pareciera que se odiaran. Esa era la prueba de que el ya no la amaba ¿alguna ves la abría amado de verdad? o solo era la obligación de un destino.

— ¡seré una cría pero nunca una amargada encerrada en mi soledad!

— supongo que el amargado encerrado en su soledad soy yo , por favor que quieres que me la pase lloriqueando por todo como tu, madura serena la vida no es solo pasteles y dulces

—perdóname olvidaba que cuando te conocí te mostraste tal y como eras un arrogante, amargado, retraído e insensible por lómenos no eras un hipócrita mentiroso

— pues de jame decirte que para mi desgracia tu no has cambiado nada sigues siendo la misma chiquilla llorona, impuntual, chillona e irresponsable, no se como me pude fijar en ti

— ¡DARIEN…!


	4. CONSECUENCIAS

Capítulo 4 consecuencias

En ese preciso momento en otro lugar se encontraba una chica de pelo negro respondiendo una llamada telefónica —Diga—

— buenas noches Rei habla la mama de Serena

—buenas noches señora.

—te llamaba porque quería saber si serena se encuentra contigo, me dijo que iría al cine con su novio, después de clases y regresaría a casa antes de la cena y es hora que todavía no llega.

—ah… si serena, lo que paso fue que nos dejaron un trabajo para la escuela y vinimos a hacerlo aquí en el templo y Darién paso a recogerla para ir al cine y después el, la llevaría a su casa de eso aproximadamente una hora seguro que no debe de tardar en llegar

—entiendo con que fue eso seguro que si te lo agradezco mucho Rei hasta luego

—Hasta luego señora

— ¿Sucede algo malo Rei?— cuestiono lita quien había escuchado parte de la conversación telefónica

— no lita la tonta de serena que toda vía no regresa a su casa

— seguramente están en el departamento de Darién estudiando y se les fue en tiempo no lo creen así chicas— expreso Amy a quien estudiando le transcurría el tiempo demasiado rápido

— ¡ay Amy!—

— ¡que picarones esos tortolitos seguro que no pierden el tiempo!— dijo mina pensando que ay mil cosas mejores que una pareja puede a ser en un departamento ellos solos

— ¡Mina!— gritaron todas muy ofendidas por los pecaminosos pensamientos de su amiga

— ¡Por que tanto escándalo!

— ¿Cómo han estado señoritas?

— ¡Hola!

— ¡Hola chicas!

— Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru — las chicas gritaron alegres y sorprendidas por la inesperada visita

— ¡podrían explicarme! ¿Por qué tanto es cándalo?—declaro Haruka

— lo que sucede es que Darién recogió a serena a la salida del colegio y es hora que todavía no regresa a su casa " tortolitos"

— ¡Basta mina que comentarios absurdos son esos!— declaro Haruka quien se sentía incomoda pensando en su princesa solo en compañía del príncipe

—cálmate Haruka ella solo lo dice jugando— trato de explicar Michiru

— no se preocupen si la princesa esta con el príncipe está bien — declaro Setsuna tratando de restarle importancia al asunto

—si seguro que los príncipes solo quieren recuperar el tiempo que estuvieron separados—expreso Hotaru muy contenta

— ¡Lo ven chicas Hotaru si me entiende!— Expreso mina muy contenta de que alguien entendiera su forma de pensar

— ya cállate mina no creo que Hotaru se refiera a lo mismo que — objeto Rei quien invito a las recién llegadas a pasar a tomar una tasa de te ponerse al corriente de lo que han sido sus vidas durante el tiempo que estuvieron alejadas.

La noche se vislumbraba hermosa y serena cuando tres estrellas fugases atravesaron la inmensidad de la noche. Perdiéndose en la espesura del parque

— bien ya estamos aquí y ¿ahora que vamos a hacer?— cuestiono yaten

— Pienso que lo más prudente es que vallamos a nuestro antiguo departamento— declaro Taiki quien consideraba que era lo más sensato

— hagan lo que quieran yo voy a ver a bombón — declaro Seiya decidido se sentía impaciente anhelaba volver a ver a la mujer que amaba y ahora que la tenia al alcance de su mano no había razón para esperar mas

— ¡Seiya estás loco! adonde piensas ir a buscarla a esta hora ella debe estar en su casa y no creo que sean muy bien recibidas las visitas a esta hora

—Yaten tiene razón. Seiya además que les piensas decir con respecto a nuestra presencia. No podemos presentarnos así como así podrías alarmarlas sin motivo

— lose yace me ocurrirá algo pero si no me piensan acompañar pueden irse yo iré al templo a ver si bombón esta ay sino Rei podría llamarla por teléfono por ahora me conformo con oír su voz entiéndanme hermanos la necesito

— está bien te acompañaremos no sea que consigas que te maten o peor que nos expulsen de la tierra— declaro yaten enfadado por la impaciencia de su hermano

— lo mejor será mantenerte vigilado sino cometerás alguna tontería siempre eres demasiado impulsivo

A pesar del cansado viaje los tres hermanos siguieron el conocido camino al templo pidiendo en silencio encontrar a la respectiva dueña de su corazón.

En una cafetería tres chicos esperaban a que una pareja regresara con ellos el tiempo pasaba y pasaba sin que esta regresara

Después de meditarlo mucho Ban declaro — creo que deberíamos regresar a casa ya demoraron mucho y no creo que sea de su agrado el encontrarnos aquí. —

— ¡no! ¡no!no! yo no me voy de aquí Darién dejo su auto aquí y tiene que regresar por él. Yo lo esperare no pienso desaprovechar la oportunidad— declaro decidida Natsumi

— ya basta reacciona Natsumi no creo que Darién regrese ahora por su auto y si lo hiciera regresaría con ella "su novia" entiéndelo si "tu" le interesaras se hubiera quedado aquí y no hubiera salido detrás de ella así que es más que evidente a quién quiere así que vámonos ya deja de hacer el ridículo— grito furioso Erick

En la casa de la familia Tsukino solo faltaba que llegara una rubia despistada para que toda la familia este completa

— querida a qué hora quedo de regresar serena ya es tarde es principio de semana y mañana tiene escuela temprano

—ay papa seguro que esa tonta de serena esta con "su novio" y se le olvido la hora que es

— ¡Ikuko! ¿Has oído? verdad que nuestra pequeña no está con "ese" señor

—calma, calma, querido serena no debe tardar tenía que realizar un trabajo y está en el templo con sus amigas y ese joven solo es un poco mayor que ella no es un señor, y antes que digas más querido ve a cambiarte para que bajes a cenar y tu sammy lleva tus libros a tu habitación y baja a cenar a y por favor deja de martirizar a tu padre.

Ken ji ya se encontraba en su habitación cambiándose y sammy se dirigía a su habitación con sus libros mientras mama' ikuko disponía la mesa para la cena cuando escucho el teléfono y se dirigió a contestar —diga casa de la familia Tsukino—

—disculpe ¿ay vive la señorita serena Tsukino?

— Si habla su madre pero ella en este momento no se encuentra—informo ikuko

— señora hablo del hospital central de Tokio, su hija acaba de ingresar a causa de un accidente se encuentra grave y es indispensable su presencia—

— ¡no!, no puede ser mi hija ¡kenji! kenji!— grito eufórica llamando a su marido

Kenji y sammy al oír a ikuko gritar de esa manera llegaron rápidamente a su lado

—querida ¿que pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?— cuestiono preocupado

— ¡querido! "serena" tuvo un accidente llévame al hospital central por favor nuestra hija se está muriendo— declaro ikuko al borde de la desesperación

— ¿que le paso a mi hermana? ¡Mama!— cuestiono sammy pero no obtuvo respuesta— ¡Papa vamos quiero verla por favor quiero verla!— pidió desesperado

—no hijo escúchame tu madre y yo iremos al hospital y tu quédate aquí por si algo se necesita y abisales a sus amigas— pidió kenji entes de salir acompañado de su esposa rumbo al hospital

En el templo ocho chicas hablando de sus planes y sus vidas cuando la llegada de tres chicos las sorprende

— ¡bombón! ¡Bombón!— entro gritando Seiya con la esperanza de encontrar a la dueña de su corazón

— ¡"tu"! ¿Qué haces aquí?— grito furioso Haruka

—Tranquilo no vinimos a causar problemas— explico Taiki

— es verdad contrólate quieres— no ay razón para que nos trates de ese modo — declaro Yaren exasperado por el comportamiento Haruka


	5. ¿PORQUE REGRESARON?

Capítulo 5. ¿Por qué regresaron?

Desde hace alrededor de una hora un joven se debatía entre la incertidumbre y el miedo de perder a su única hermana, desde que su madre recibiera la llamada donde les informaban que había tenido un accidente, su madre y padre salieron hacia el hospital con la esperanza de que todo hubiera sido un mal entendido; dejándolo a él solo en casa sintiéndose solo eh impotente, tenía la esperanza de que su tonta hermana, como suele llamarla entrara por esa puerta, comprobando así que eso todo no era más que una broma de pésimo gusto. Pero la verdad de sus sentimientos en el fondo de su corazón sabía que ella no iba a entrar por esa puerta.

Al estar solo en su casa, decidió dirigirse a la habitación de su hermana, al entrar y ver su habitación tan afeminada, llena de conejos de felpa y tonterías de niñas la culpa y el resentimiento, siempre la molestaba por todo, le encantaba ver como se enfurecía y lo amenazaba con desquitarse, pero al final ella siempre lo perdonaba o lo simplemente lo olvidaba. Es que no importa que tan despistada pueda ser su hermana él siempre a sabido que si necesitara su ayuda ella seguro que lo ayudaría, tan solo el hecho de tenerla como hermana era genial, además realmente nunca había pensado que podría perderla; y ahora que se planteaba la posibilidad se daba cuenta que si algo le pasaba su vida perdería todo el sentido, porque esa tonta realmente se había hecho querer. Ahora tenia que avisarles a sus amigas, como explicarles algo que ni el mismo entendía, solo que tuvo un accidente, pero… ¿qué tipo de accidente? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? Eran cuestionamientos que el mismo se hacía y los cuales no tenían respuesta.

— será mejor esperar en verdad no deseo condenarlas a este infierno de incertidumbre; pero que tonto ¿que haces? ahora hablas solo — dijo Sammy al darse cuenta que hablaba para si mismo. En este razonamiento se encontraba cuando sonó el teléfono y de inmediato corrió a contestar con la esperanza de recibir buenas noticias.

Mientras tanto en el templo ocho chicas disfrutaban de una deliciosa merienda y una amena charla entre amigas cuando son interrumpidas por tres muchachos recién llegados.

—Bombón ¡hola! ¿Estás aquí? — grito Seiya al momento de entrar en el templo seguido de sus hermanos

— ¡"Tu"! ¿Qué haces aquí?—cuestiono Haruka a la defensiva

—Tranquilo no vinimos a causar problemas —aclaro Taiki.

-—Es verdad contrólate quieres — dijo fastidiado Yaten que no podía creer que Haruka siguiera tratándolos de esa manera tan altanera.

— ¡Chicos! — fue el grito de alegría y sorpresa de las chicas al ver a sus amigos, quienes jamás pensaron volver a ver.

— ¡Hola!— ¿Como están?, espero que bien declaro Taiki al momento que cruzo su mirada con la de Amy

— ¡Hola! — dijo Yaten mirando fijamente a Mina.

—Chicas espero que nos hayan extrañado —declaro divertido Seiya

—Claro que no— rebatió furioso Haruka —, no me digas ¿que solo por eso regresaron? pues lamento informarles que aquí nadie los a extrañado, lamento informarles que ya nadie se acordaba de ustedes .

—Si tú lo dices — le respondió Yaten fastidiado

—Que descortesía de tu parte hablar así—expreso muy serio Taiki—no me interesa lo que tú puedas pensar que si regresamos no fue por ti, eso que te quede claro.

—No será que eso de ni quien se acuerde lo dices por ti y lo haces para disimular que nos extrañaste — dijo feliz y radiante Seiya.

—Seiya no olvides que a ella no le agradan los chicos guapos no es cierto Tenou — le espeto Yaten.

— ¡Te voy a matar! — sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a donde se encontraba el peli plateado para cumplir su amenaza, cuando su sirena fue quien la detuvo para que no lastimara al recién llegado

—Calma Haruka ni siquiera los dejas hablar, ¿por qué quieres matarlo? si lo que dijo es cierto, a ti no te agradan los chicos guapos — le recordó Michiru.

—Eso es cierto papa Haruka tu mismo se lo has dicho a mamá Michiru— reafirmo la pequeña Hotaru.

—Basta de tonterías creo que hablo por todas al decir que nos gustaría saber cuál es el motivo por el cual están en la tierra, ¿acaso sucede algo malo? —cambio de tema drásticamente Haruka al no encontrar otra salida.

—No se preocupen no sucede nada malo, nuestra princesa nos permitió visitarlas y quedarnos el tiempo que queramos, pero antes debemos pedirle permiso a su princesa — explico tranquilamente Taiki.

—Por esa razón es que vinimos a buscarla a ella es la única que nos puede permitir quedarnos o no en la tierra - dijo serio Yaten.

—Vaya miren que nos habían asustado chicos— dijo Rei dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Si, pensamos que algo malo pasaba — dijo Lita sintiéndose mas tranquila.

—Que alegría tenerlos de regreso chicos — expreso Mina feliz dirigiéndole una mirada picara a Yaten.

— que gusto volver a verlos y por Serena no creo que allá problema ¿aun que...? — razono Amy en ese momento…

— ¿Aunque que Amy? - pregunto Taiki.

—Bueno no creo que sea Serena a quien deban dirigirse, ya que ella es la princesa de la Luna no de la Tierra —les explico Amy

—Ay que fastidio, ahora hay que buscar a la princesa de la Tierra— respondió molesto Yaten, ya que eso significaría mas trabajo y menos tiempo libre para pasar con Mina.

Haruka soltó tremenda carcajada, que todos los presentes se sorprendieron incluso Michiru

— ¿Que te causa tanta gracia? — cuestiono Yaten.

— ¿Que más va a ser? Su ignorancia, ya qué no hay princesa de la tierra sino príncipe —declaro Haruka con aire de superioridad.

—Bien sabelotodo nos puedes decir donde encontramos al príncipe de la tierra, porque supongo que "tu" si lo conoces ¿"no"? - contesto fastidiado y cansado yaten de esa actitud.

—No te preocupes, ustedes también lo conocen— le hecho en cara Haruka.

—Claro que no, nunca lo hemos visto — respondió muy seguro Seiya de haberlo conocido no lo olvidaría

—-Claro que si— fue la respuesta en coro de las demás chicas.

— ¿Porque será que lo estás disfrutando? —Mmm… no será que es… - comenzó a razonar Taiki.

Pobre de Seiya, ni se lo imagina, pero si es obvio pensaba Amy.

"Que fastidio, parece que no nos lo puede decir" - pensaba Yaten.

"Creo que Haruka se pasa" pensaba Mina al ver a todos tan callados y metidos en sus propios pensamientos.

"Se nota que Haruka sigue molesta con ellos por no alejarse de Serena cuando se los ordeno, de eso no hay duda" reflexiono Rei.

"Que bien que Serena no está aquí, de la que se salvo" pensaba Lita.

"Nunca creí que Haruka celara tanto a la princesa, pobre de Seiya todo lo que les espera con Haruka" pensaba Michiru mientras veía la sonrisa en la cara de Haruka.

"Nunca creí que papá Haruka disfrutara tanto torturando a los demás" - pensaba Hotaru, que se sorprendió con la actitud de Haruka.

"¿Quien se iba a imaginar que Haruka defendería la relación del príncipe, si en el pasado en el Milenio de Plata ella tampoco quería ni que viera a la princesa, ahora hasta lo apoya?" rememoraba Setsuna en sus recuerdos.

¿Quien podrá ser? se pregunto Seiya, quien realmente estaba intrigado.

En tanto Haruka no perdía el mínimo detalle de las caras de cada uno, estaba disfrutando cada gesto de incertidumbre y agonía antes de disfrutar del duro golpe que seria la realidad

—Creo saber quién es… dime Haruka el soberano de la Tierra es aquel individuo llamado Darién ¿no es así? - pregunto Taiki para salir de dudas.

—Vaya vaya que bien, hasta que alguien de ustedes piensa— declaro Haruka sarcástica disfrutando su victoria

—Oye ya basta, no tenemos por qué soportar tu maltrato —contesto Yaten furioso por el comportamiento de Haruka cada segundo sele asía más insoportable soportar su mal carácter.

Seiya al oír ese nombre se le helo la sangre, ¿por qué él? habiendo miles, no millones de terrícolas porque tenía que ser él… él Príncipe de la Tierra y solo de él dependía si se quedaban o no en la tierra y ¿si se negaba? Además que le explicarían cuando les preguntara para que habían regresado, sus hermanos por Mina y Amy pero no creía que le hiciera gracia si le decía que el regreso para conquistar a su novia, no definitivamente esto era una pésima jugada del destino.

—Que te sucede Kuo ¿el ratón te comió la lengua? —le dijo despectiva Haruka.

—No, eso nos ahorra tiempo, tu o alguna de las chicas nos puede dar su dirección para pedirle su permiso para permanecer en la tierra, además la princesa Kakyuu nos pidió que le entregáramos una carta — respondió Seiya tratando de ocultar el miedo que lo carcomía por dentro

—Puedes dármela, yo personalmente se la daré — ofreció Setsuna.

—Te lo agradecemos pero es necesario que nosotros personalmente se la entreguemos, esa es la instrucción que nos dio nuestra princesa — intervino Taiki.

Antes de que alguien mas dijera algo, Rei fue la que hizo uso de la palabra para evitar una nueva discusión — no se preocupen chicos, yo misma los llevara a su departamento, creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para agradecerles el cuidar de la tonta de Serena, ahora no ya que es algo tarde, pero mañana a primera hora iremos ¿Qué les parece?

—Por cierto… ¿tienen donde quedarse chicos? — pregunto curiosa Mina.

—Claro todavía conservamos nuestro departamento —respondió rápidamente Yaten.

—Lo mejor será irnos ¿no lo creen hermanos? —Taiki les dirigió una mira rápida para darles a entender que eso era todo por ahora y que lo mejor que podían a ser por ahora era retirarse.

Pero antes de que pudieran contestar Lita intervino —no, no chicos, por favor, quédense acabo de hacer unas galletas de canela y manzana ¿porque no se quedan un rato?

—Bueno… seria descortés irnos sin probarlas— declaro Yaren quien miro a sus hermanos y sin mas se acercó hasta la mesa.

—Chicas la invitación también es para ustedes — dijo lita a Haruka y compañía.

—Papá, mamás ¿verdad que podernos quedarnos? — pregunto Hotaru mirándolas con una tierna y dulce sonrisa.

—No creo que debamos— trato de evadir la invitación Haruka.

—Haruka, la niña no tiene la culpa de tus ideas— intervino Michiru mirándola reprobatoriamente.

—No creo que sea algo malo— apoyo Setsuna.

—Que bien una fiesta —celebro Mina muy feliz.

— ¡Mina! — se quejaron todos.

La noche pinta para una linda reunión de amigas, aunque algunas quieran negarlo, todas las presentes son amigas con diferentes formas de verla vida, con caracteres y gustos diferentes pero unidas por el gran cariño que sienten por serena. El grupo de amigas se acomodó para disfrutar de unas deliciosas galletas


	6. PADRES

Capitulo 6. Padres

Era una noche hermosa llena de estrellas, pero por alguna razón la luna tan bella por naturaleza parecía triste sin su característico resplandor, parecía sin vida, como si se apagara poco a poco. Al parecer, para una pareja que viajaba en su auto esto pasaba completamente desapercibido, ya que morían de angustia y desesperación, en ese momento ambos temían lo peor, rogando con su corazón a Dios que su pequeña estuviera bien. Que la llamada que recibieron informándoles que había ingresado al Hospital Central a causa de un accidente fuera mentira, solo un mal sueño ¿acaso no podrían decirles algo más? ¿Creían acaso que la ignorancia en la que los dejaban inmersos era algo bueno? No, los llenaba de incertidumbre, y miedo, miedo de perder a su hija para siempre.

Desde que ambos salieron de su casa rumbo al hospital ninguno había pronunciado palabra alguna, él, porque consideraba que debía mantenerse sereno y cabal para dar fortaleza a su esposa y ella, muerta de la angustia y desesperación casi al borde de un ataque de nervios, lo único que podía a ser era llorar en silencio para tratar de mantenerse cuerda hasta llegar al lado de su pequeña.

En tanto en el Hospital, un joven recorría una y otra vez la sala de espera muy conocida para él, ya que al trabajar allí como doctor muchas veces había pedido en más de una ocasión a los familiares de algún paciente que esperara pacientemente los informes sin perder la esperanza, pero ahora, que él se encontraba en la misma situación ahora que era el quien tenía que esperar, sus propios consejos parecían absurdos, lo único que le quedaba por hacer era recorrer la sala de espera como fiera enjaulada apretujándose las manos como si deseara romperlas.

La angustia de ver a su Serena entrar al área de urgencias le asía cuestionarse ¿Qué tan mal herida esta?¿ si había sido lo suficiente mente rápido en traerla?, aunando al hecho de que no le permitieran atenderla el mismo ya que el doctor de guardia no lo dejo, no considero que estaba en las mejores condiciones para hacerlo ya que esta demasiado alterado para hacer su trabajo de manera ecuánime y cabal, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Y claro al decírselo se puso como loco a gritar y a aferrarse a la camilla de Serena, por esa razón lo habían sacado a la sala de espera con la consigna de que si trataba de entrar por la fuerza ordenaría que lo sacaran del hospital y le negarían el acceso, así que no le quedo más que esperar lleno de angustia y culpa; si angustia de no saber qué tan herida estaba ella, siendo doctor y al haber presenciado en primera fila el accidente saber que las heridas de Serena son gravedad pero ¿qué tanto?, eso solo los estudios que le practiquen puedan determinarlo y culpa una enorme culpa, por que si ella está en ese estado es por su culpa. Darién se encontraba en esta reflexión cuando una voz muy conocida lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y mirar la área de recepción, vio como la madre de Serena acompañada de su esposo se encontraban pidiendo informes de Serena, asiendo acopio de todo su auto control se acercó a ellos.

—Déjalo Marina yo atenderé a los señores —dijo Darién dirigiéndose a la recepcionista.

—Está bien Doctor — fue la única respuesta de la recepcionista.

— ¡Darién!—exclamo sorprendida ikuko

—Dime ¿dónde está mi hija? ¿Qué paso? ¿Como esta? Habla no te quedes ahí parado, dime, es que no piensas decir nada, seguro tu eres el responsable de que mi niña este aquí, lo vez Ikuko te dije que no debíamos permitir que Serena se enredara con este señor — kenji se aproximó a Darién y lo sujeto de la camisa con toda la intensión de golpearlo cuando una mano sujeto su puño impidiéndole hacerlo. —Kenji por favor suéltalo este no es el lugar piensa en tu hija — pidió ikuko

— ¡Eso hago! Ikuko pero por lo que veo "tu" no… no sientes nada este es el asesino de nuestra hija y tu lo defiendes ¿cómo? Como Puedes interceder por él - le hecho en cara Kenji, en el preciso momento en que termino de decir estas palabras recibió una cachetada por la sorpresa soltó a Darién, dejándolo caer de rodillas; Kenji solo pudo ver como su esposa se acercó a tomar las manos de Darién entre las suyas y volver su cara para hablarle con una voz calmada y serena.

— ¡Perdóname querido pero no debiste explotar, así, como puedes pensar que nuestra hija está muerta si ni siquiera has dejado hablar al muchacho!—diciendo esto ayudo a Darién a levantarse indicándole a ambos que se sentaran en un par de asientos cercanos. Ikuko se aclara la voz evocando toda la serenidad que puede — hijo por favor dinos ¿que paso? ¿Como esta Serena? Yo no te culpo de nada solo dinos por favor, esta angustia nos está matando — tomo una mano de Darién envolviéndola en las suyas dándole valor para hablar

Darién se levanto violentamente dándoles la espalda. Apretaba fuertemente sus manos, asiendo un esfuerzo por hablar — no señora, si debería culparme, no solo culparme odiarme, su esposo debería de matarme a golpes— asombrados ambos padres escuchan atentos y sorprendidos las palabras del joven —Serena fue arrollada por un auto… Por protegerme "si" ese auto debía arrollarme ¡a mi! no a ella —declaro desesperado Darién.

Ikuko nunca había visto a Darién tan alterado tan fuera de si, el siempre había sido tan serio tan frío hasta, cierto punto no parecía el mismo se veía desesperado —hijo no es tu culpa — fue lo único que ella pudo decirle en ese momento.

—Si… si es mi culpa, Serena y yo estábamos discutiendo por mi culpa, por no ser lo que ella se merece, yo estaba demasiado ocupado discutiendo que no vi en qué momento llegamos a esa carretera y mucho menos de donde salió ese auto, mi derecho ¡mi deber era protegerla! amarla y por mi… por mi es que esta como esta, si ella empeora si muere no soportare vivir ni un minuto sin ella —declaro Darién, mientras gruesas lagrimas caían de sus ojos mostrando su gran dolor.

Kenji a pesar de encontrarse angustiado y dolido podía sentir que el joven decía la verdad, sus palabras más que informarles que sucedió daban la impresión de que se reprochaba así mismo el no haber protegido con su vida a su hija, si de algo se había dado cuenta era que ese joven realmente amaba a su hija y al entender Kenji esto sorprendió a su esposa y a Darién al abrazarlo —no te culpes hijo, hazle caso a mi esposa seguro que Serena se pondrá bien y terminaran esa discusión, eso sí en casa, no quiero que la próxima vez seas tú el atropellado —Kenji trato de romper la enorme angustia y dolor que se había hecho presente y diciendo esto se abrasaron los tres uniendo sus plegarias por la persona más querida para ellos.

En otro lugar, para ser más específica en el templo, once personas bastante animadas por rencontrarse después de tiempo sin verse recibían a un amigo pero al verlo tan serio su novia fue la que se atrevió a preguntarle.

-¿Andrew que pasa? No me digas que estas celoso por los chicos — cuestiono lita quien jamás imagino a su novio como una persona celosa

Andrew hablo muy serio – Lita, chicos necesito que me acompañen.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasa algo? — cuestiono Haruka.

— sucede que llame a casa de Serena por orden de Darién y después vine aquí igualmente por encargo suyo, me pidió que las llevara, bueno solo a las chicas no esperaba encontrarlos a ustedes, pero debemos apresurarnos.

Lita al igual que sus compañeras sintió una enorme opresión en el pecho, por esa razón decidió preguntar —dime, ¿es Serena? ¿Le paso algo?

—No te puedo decir mucho, pero debemos irnos— diciendo esto se acerca a Lita y la tomo de la mano, miro a los demás y se dirige a la salida, seguido por todos

Se dividieron en diferentes autos el, Lita, Rei y Nicolás quien se les unió al ver a todos tan preocupados subieron en el auto de Darién el mismo que Andrew había ido anteriormente a recoger


	7. PARTE MEDICO

Capítulo 7. PARTE MEDICO

Ya había caído la noche cuando 13 personas se trasladaron del templo en el que se encontraban al hospital, ya que hace unos momentos les habían informado que su más querida amiga se encontraba en grave estado, pero no sabían ni la causa ni el por qué estaba hospitalizada ,10 de ellos sabían que Serena se encontraría con su novio y si ella estaba en el hospital ¿qué había pasado?, porque si de algo estaban seguros era que Darién daría la vida con tal de protegerla... ¿acaso algún nuevo enemigo los había atacado?

La angustia era insoportable el único consuelo que les quedaba era que gracias a que ya era tarde no había tráfico, en lugar de llegar en media hora, estarían en el hospital en 10 minutos y mientras avanzaban...

— Andrew por favor dinos que sucede, si Darién te envío a buscarnos ¿él está bien?— pregunto lita

— se supone que él y Serena estaban juntos, si ella está en el hospital ¿qué paso? dinos Andrew, por favor— gritaba Rei desquiciada por la angustia, se sentía perdida eh impotente.

— calma Rei, seguro que no es nada grave si llegas así de alterada al hospital ni siquiera nos permitan entrar a verla— diciendo esto Nicolás la abraza de manera especial tratando de darle serenidad y calma

— lo siento se cómo se sienten pero créanme que no se mucho Darién solo me dijo que las buscara y que las llevara al hospital central ahí estaba Serena y antes de que le preguntara algo mas me dio una dirección diciéndome que recogiera su auto y colgó sin darme tiempo de preguntar

—Pero no dices que también fuiste a casa de Serena— cuestiono lita a su novio

— Si amor también por encargo de Darién pero lo único que pude averiguar fue que sus padres ya habían salido rumbo al hospital y que lo único que les dijeron por teléfono fue que Serena sufrió un accidente y nada mas así que solo eso les puedo decir—el pelirrubio paro el auto **—** llegamos chicos—diciendo esto se estaciona y los mismo hicieron Haruka y Yaten, descendieron de los autos y se dirigieron al interior del hospital, cuando estaban a punto de preguntar en recepción

— ¡chicas! ¡Chicas! ahí esta Darién y los padres de Serena— grito mina sin esperar corrió hacia donde estaban seguida por las demás

—hermano las traje tal como me lo pediste pero como también estaban ellos pensé que también debían venir espero que no te moleste

— no te preocupes, gracias—declaro Darién quien se planto dando la cara o los presentes quienes esperaban una explicación cuando ikuko se le adelanto**— **sé que todos están preocupados por Serena pero les pido que tengan calma y que esperen ni a nosotros que somos sus padres nos han dicho como esta, si quieren quedarse mantengan la calma y por favor en este momento no inquieten a Darién con preguntas por que lo único que conseguirán será angustiarlo más por favor— dirige una sonrisa a Darién y le dice— calma hijo ya tendrás tiempo para hablar con ellos ahora no es el momento estas demasiado preocupado, de esta manera Darién se sentó cerca de la puerta de urgencias lejos de los demás Mientras Haruka acurrucaba en sus brazos a Hotaru que por la preocupación se rehusó a irse a casa, por más que se resistía ya era tarde y el cansancio empezaba a vencerla .Michiru y Setsuna habían ido por cafés para todos ya que nadie quiso retirarse

Lita se mantenía al lado de Andrew quien le a susurrarle al oído que no se preocupara que todo saldría bien

Rei y Nicolás se mantenían cerca de una ventana. La muchacha se había empeñado, al mantenerse mirando la luna se sentía mas tranquila, ella creía que mientras la luna se mantuviera brillando en el cielo Serena estaría bien

Mina y Ami se mantenían distraídas gracias a la plática de Taiki y Yaten que trataban de serenarlas, diciéndoles que si no tenían noticias sobre la princesa es porque nada grave había pasado.

El que parecía fiera en jaula da era Seiya que de no ser por lo que les dijo la madre de Serena ya hubiera ido a interrogar a Darién para saber cómo estaba ella y más que nada para gritarle en la cara porque no la había protegido, Serena era la niña más tierna y dulce que conocía, ella no se merecía esto, no se lo merecía

Michiru y Setsuna ya habían regresado de la cafetería y se encontraban repartiendo los cafés a cada uno, cuando se percataron que Darién se puso en pie a rápidamente de su asiento ya que un doctor acababa de salir del área de urgencias

—Familiares de Serena Tsukino—Darién se acercó y lo tomo de la bata —Hisaki, ¿como esta? dime, que tan grave son sus lesiones?

—ya te lo había dicho si no te calmas te haré sacar delhospital—inmediatamente Darién lo soltó, y al igual que los demás se encontraban prestos a escuchar lo que el médico dijera

—No se quiénes son pero yo pedí hablar con los padres de la joven ya que es menor de edad o al menos eso supuse por su uniforme y si ellos no se encuentran no tengo nada que decir-—e dio la media vuelta con la intensión de regresar por donde vino cuando una mano lo sujeto del brazo—Hisaki espera ellos son los padres de Serena— al decir esto con una mano señala a Kenji e Ikuko —por favor perdónanos**—** se arrodilla a los pies del doctor —perdónanos, no importa que me saques del hospital pero por favor diles como esta su hija—Hisaki, tomo a Darién de un brazo —levántate de ahí no hagas esto—y volteando a mirar a todos —sé que es lo que sienten pero no se pueden quedar, son demasiados y no podrán verla si eso es lo que esperan

— solo queremos saber cómo esta díganos ¡por favor!

—no puedo, su estado es delicado lo único que puedo hacer ahora es hablar con los padres de la paciente, si ellos consideran informarles es decisión suya, pero les repito no se pueden quedar son demasiados—dirigiéndose a los padres de Serena — por aquí por favor lo mejor será que hablemos en mi consultorio— les indica un pasillo- a la izquierda de donde está la recepción, es la sexta puerta, adelántense en un momento los alcanzo

Diciendo esto se encamino a la recepción a dar las instrucciones de que no se pueden quedar más de tres personas en la sala de espera, cuando se dirigía a su oficina se volteo y miro a Darién —si prometes calmarte y mantenerte tranquilo te permitiré que escuches** —**Darién sin pensarlo corrió hacia donde estaba Hisaki

—claro**, **te lo prometo no tendrás queja alguna

Hisaki, como respuesta se dio la vuelta, al entrar en su oficina, dejo pasar a los padres de Serena y a Darién —bien voy a ser directo y sin rodeos, no quiero que me interrumpan hasta que termine de explicarles el estado de salud de su paciente.

—Serena por favor llámela por su nombre si ella lo oyera llamarle así se sentiría muy triste —expreso ikuko

Discúlpeme señora no es mi intención que su hija se sienta triste. Pero vamos al grano no ay manera fácil de decir lo que tengo que decirles… Debido a que el auto que arrolló a serena le golpeo de frente a gran velocidad y con gran fuerza le provoco fractura de la novena y quinta costilla, esto a su vez le provoco un hemoneumotorax además presenta fractura de cráneo lineal. Ahora la fractura de cráneo es grave si, pero tomando en cuenta que Darién es médico le dio una atención rápida y esencial casi al momento del occidente, eso nos da mayor esperanza pero lo que realmente me preocupa es el Hemoneumotorax es una combinación simultánea de dos condiciones neumotórax, o aire en el tórax, y hemotorax o sangre en dicho espacio. Esta condición es un estado serio, en el que la respiración es reprimida y dificultada debido al derrumbamiento de un pulmón siendo mantenido bajo la presión de la sangre y el aire. Ya se le realizo una pleuroto mía sin embargo su estado es crítico y solo nos queda esperar y monitorear su evolución—sin decir mas Hisaki salió del consultorios dejando a los padres de ella en shock total, por la condición de su hija pero Darién salió tras el

— Hisaki por favor déjame… déjame quedarme a su lado

— no creo que sea lo mejor ni para ella, ni para ti además sabes que no se permiten visitas en urgencias

— lo sé, pero si ya le realizaste la pleuroto mía solo nos queda mantenerla vigilada y esperar así que ya la puedes pasar a una habitación por favor. Si tú consideras en algún momento que yo hago algo que la ponga en peligro sácame del hospital tal como me advertiste pero déjame quedarme con ella, ¡por favor! ¡Te lo suplico!—

—la amas mucho ¿verdad? Bien, si eso quieres te dejare como su médico de guardia, claro si sus padres no se oponen pero si en algún momento su condición empeora y tu juicio se be nublado por tus sentimientos, tú mismo me acabas de autorizar para mandarte sacar del hospital ¿está claro?

—Más que claro no esperaría menos de ti —sin más se dirigió a los padres de Serena y les comunico lo que habían hablado, ellos aceptaron confiándole a Darién su más querido tesoro


	8. ANTIGUAS TRITEZAS

Capítulo 8 Antiguas tristezas

Tal y como se esperaba, los chicos bombardearon a los padres de Serena con preguntas sobre su estado de salud, ellos les comunicaron que la rubia estaba grave pero estable, al momento de terminar de explicarles una enfermera les informo que por política del hospital solo se podían quedar máximo tres personas a lo que Kenji respondió afirmativamente antes de que cualquiera replicara, les aconsejo que se retiraran a descansar ya que esa noche él se quedaría cuidando a su hija porque por más que todos quisieran quedarse eso era totalmente imposible, además si la situación se alargaba todos estarían exhaustos. Gracias a que Amy lo ayudara argumentando que lo más sensato sería turnarse para que así su hija estuviera acompañada todo el tiempo posible, de esta forma Serena no se quedaría sola y siempre estaría acompañada, decidieron que formarían turnos.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo se despidieron no sin antes advertirle al padre de la princesa que regresarían al día siguiente y que si sucedía algo no dudara en llamarlos sin importa lo tarde que fuese; Haruka se ofreció a llevar a mama Ikuko a su casa ya que Kenji le pidió que se retirara a descansar y sobre todo a tranquilizar a Sammy, ella aunque algo renuente acepto con la condición de regresar a primera hora para que él se fuese a descansar, de esta manera el señor Tsukino se quedó solo.

En la casa de la familia Tsukino, mamá Ikuko al llegar a casa y ver que todo estaba tal cual lo dejo antes de ir al hospital se preguntó dónde estaría su hijo, decidió ir a buscarlo a su dormitorio pero vio la puerta del cuarto de su hija abierta, y al entrar se encontró con una escena muy tierna y dolorosa a la vez, su pequeño Sammy se encontraba durmiendo en la cama de su hermana con una foto suya en sus manos, al acercarse a él pudo notar los restos de las lágrimas que había derramado, al verlo ahí tan triste decidió no despertarlo y lo cubrió con el edredón rosa de conejitos y lunas, salió de la habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible, se dirigió a su recamara, en ella sintió la desesperada necesidad de abrir su closet y sacar un cofre de madera con unos hermosos decorados de rosas y mariposas talladas.

Al abrirlo se le cristalizaron los ojos ya que estaba lleno de juguetes fotos y ropita de bebe la cual tomo en sus manos, al hacerlo su alma y corazón se llenaron de una mezcla de alegría y melancolía ya que al ver todas esas cosas recordó cuantas veces deseo embarazarse y no lo conseguía, incluso llego a pensar que jamás seria madre, estuvo a punto de divorciarse de Kenji para que el buscara a otra mujer que si le pudiera dar hijos, cuantas veces con todo el corazón le pidió a Dios y al cielo que le permitieran ser madre pero que irónica es la vida durante 5 largos años en los que su esposo jamás le echó en cara su condición infértil al contrario trato de demostrarle su gran amor lamentablemente no pudo embarazarse, pero solo basto con que se sintiera pérdida por que habían decidido divorciarse para que su salud se viera afectada, una tarde que discutía muy fuerte con Kenji, a raíz de alterarse mucho se desmayó, así se enteraran que ella al fin había conseguido quedar en cinta, al fin su más anhelado sueño se haría realidad pero esa dicha no se comparaba con la que sintió al tener a su hija por primera vez entre sus brazos. Su esposo había deseado que se llamara Felicidad pero menos mal que al final decidieron llamarla Serena, si… solo ese nombre era perfecto, por la conjunción de sentimientos que implico su nacimiento pero en resumen, toda ella, sus cabellos tan rubios que parecían el sol en un nuevo amanecer y sus ojos azules tan serenos como el mismo cielo mostraban una paz y serenidad que parecían marcar el principio de una hermosa vida y no se había equivocado porque no solo tenía dos hijos maravillosos, sino también a su amado Kenji con el cual había logrado ser inmensamente dichosa y esa felicidad le había hecho olvidar el sufrimiento pasado; pero al saber a su hija herida y en peligro de muerte le había hecho recordar el vació y soledad en la que vivió sumergida durante muchos años, no pudo evitar llorar amargamente, se preguntaba cómo había podido mostrarse tan fuerte y racional antes, porque ahora que estaba sola se sentía muy débil y vulnerable, cayo dormida y exhausta abrazada a un hermoso ropón de organza blanco el mismo que serena había usado el día de su bautizo.

En el Hospital Central, Kenji estaba solo, cansado y triste, ya que lo único que podía hacer era mantenerse cerca de su hija esperando su recuperación, que día tan largo había sido, el saber la gravedad del estado de su hija lo hacía sentir diez años más viejo.

— ¿Sr. Tsukino que hace aquí? Pensé que se había retirado a su casa — cuestiono Darién.

— ¿Cómo que hago aquí? No creerás que me iría dejando a mi niña sola ¿verdad? — dijo muy decidido Kenji.

—No, está sola, yo estoy aquí, créame, jamás la dejaría sola…— después de una pequeña pausa — comprendo que usted no confié en mi para cuidar de ella, jamás fui de su agrado y con lo que paso hoy. — Lo interrumpió kenji— porque no me acompañas a la cafetería creo que necesito un café crees que serena estará bien si la dejamos sola un momento.

—, no se preocupe su hija está bien atendida, aún se encuentra en terapia intensiva y no la pasaran a su habitación por lo menos en una o dos horas, hay que esperar que se estabilice y no presente ninguna reacción nociva a la anestesia.

Ambos hombres se dirigieron a la cafetería del hospital dos pisos abajo de donde se encontraban, no sin antes dejar instrucciones precisas de que si se presentaba algún cambio no dudaran en informarles.

Una vez en la cafetería Darién pidió para él solo un café y a Kenji un sándwich, ambos se sentaron en una mesa a disfrutar de sus respectivos alimentos en silencio, silencio que el Sr. Tsukino interrumpió —¡no es verdad!.

— ¿perdón?

—No es verdad que me desagradaras, Darién… dime ¿qué intenciones tienes con mi hija?— quiso saber Kenji.

— No comprendo su pregunta – respondió Darién algo confundido por la pregunta.

—Si entiendes perfectamente, mi hija tiene 16 años y tú eres su primer amor, para ella todo es solo felicidad y no piensa más allá de eso para ella no eres más que su caballero con brillante armadura, pero tú ya eres un hombre hecho y derecho con una carrera, responsabilidades y gustos diferentes a los de ella, para serte sincero no considero a ningún hombre lo suficientemente bueno para Serena, pero creo que lo más cercano a lo que quiero para mi hija serias tú, pero eres cuatro años mayor que ella, tal vez tu solo quieras jugar con ella en lo que encuentras a la mujer que amas, y eso la lastimaría mucho y eso no te lo puedo permitir soy su padre y mi deber es velar por su felicidad, ¿qué es para ti mi hija? Darién —cuestiono kenji, quien creía que era el momento adecuado de mantener una seria conversación con el joven.

Darién con la mirada pérdida en la nada respondió — no sé cómo puede pensar que yo considere a su hija como un entretenimiento, ella es mi vida, cuando vi a Serena por primera vez no sé qué me paso, toda ella me gusto, su alegría su forma de ser, la molestaba, le gastaba bromas ¿y sabe por qué? porque yo perdí a mi familia en un accidente en el que también perdí la memoria, me crie solo, independiente, así que tuve que madurar muy rápidamente, para mí no había más vida que el colegio el trabajo y mis obligaciones, me convertí en un idiota muy responsable y maduro, un alumno excepcional, pero vació, solo el único amigo que tenía era Andrew y solo lo veía de vez en cuando fuera de la universidad, nunca le permití que se involucrara en mi vida más allá de los deberes del colegio pero cuando conocí a Serena no sé cómo se metió en mi alma en mi corazón, es cierto, cuatro años de diferencia en las edades es mucho porque ella quiere ir de compras, tomar un helado cuando yo tengo trabajo y deberes… pero créame que si antes no le prestaba atención con esto que paso hoy… no la volveré a descuidar, jamás, porque el hecho de verla herida, la posibilidad de perderla es como una lanza clavada en mi corazón que no desaparecerá hasta que este recuperada por completo y la vea corriendo y riendo por ahí, como siempre — al decir esto clavo su mirada en su interlocutor — ¿quiere saber qué intenciones tengo para con Serena? Bien… ella es mi vida, mi razón de vivir, de despertar y respirar cada mañana, quiero que sea mi amiga, mi niña, mi ángel, mi esposa, mi mujer, la madre de mis hijos es mi alma gemela —al decir esto se quebró la voz, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, ya no tenía palabras para expresarle a Kenji como amaba a su princesa, de pronto sintió un abrazo vio al Sr. Tsukino, quien lo miraba de una manera diferente a como lo había visto anteriormente.

—Perdóname Darién, desde que te conocí supe que serias el amor de la vida de Serena y por eso siempre quise alejarte de ella, porque es mi única hija yo había sido el único hombre en su vida al que abrazaba y cuidaba yo era su mundo su héroe sé que es ley de vida que mi hija se enamore y se case algún día pero eso no me ase la idea mas agradable, tal parece que ya fui remplazado; cuando tengas hijas me entenderás, por mas bueno que sea su novio no dejaras de protegerla y cuidarla, así que… ¿por qué no hacemos las paces? —Antes de continuar Kenji tomo un poco de aire y algo de valor —porque si serás el esposo de mi hija debemos ser buenos amigos ¿no crees? ¡Ah!, eso si, desde ahora te advierto que si lastimas a mi niña te las veras conmigo, amala hazla feliz creo que la edad y lo demás es lo de menos si se aman de verdad, de ahora en adelante nunca mas estarás solo, desde ahora si tu lo permites seremos tu familia— de esta manera Darién y kenji se abrazaron como padre e hijo.

Los días comenzaron a transcurrir lentamente, aparentemente todo estaba bien, los chicos se turnaban para cuidar de Serena, así todos cumplían con sus deberes, sin embargo al tercer día de la segunda semana la rubia presento una hemorragia interna y fue ingresada de nuevo a la sala de urgencias, pero gracias a Dios fue controlada rápidamente. Hisaki era el médico responsable y hacia todo lo posible porque ella se recupere, al igual que Darién, que se había mantenido al lado de su novia todo el tiempo posible, separándose de ella solo lo indispensable, solo para comer algo y asearse, Andrew se encargaba de pasar a su departamento por ropa limpia para que pudiera cambiarse, además de pedir un permiso especial en la facultad para que Darién faltara a clases y solo presentarse a los exámenes finales. Puesto que él era un estupendo alumno, ningún profesor se negó, incluso varios compañeros se ofrecieron a ayudarlo, en especial una a la cual Andrew agradeció pero que le pidió que se alejara de su amigo, así el pelirrubio se retiro rumbo al hospital, sin embargo la joven no se rindió fácilmente, siguió a Andrew hasta el hospital, ahí se mantuvo observando, hasta que averiguo cual era la habitación de Serena, esperando el momento oportuno


	9. PELIGROSO ATENTADO!

Capítulo 9 Peligroso atentado

Una joven robo un uniforme de enfermera se mantuvo atenta y acechante en el hospital, alrededor de los tres días siguientes se concentró en averiguar cuál era la habitación de Serena y a memorizar la rutina de la clínica, ya sabía a qué hora Hisaki daba su ronda o suministraban sus medicamentos o cambiaban del suero ,así mismo cuando recibía visitas o quien la iba a visitar y sobre todo si en algún momento la dejaban sola .Al parecer nadie noto su presencia , el ambiente parecía tranquilo y normal hasta la tarde noche del domingo ya que todos se retiraron a descansar exceptuando Ami y Mina pues era su turno de pasar la noche cuidando de la rubia que aún se mantenía inconsciente… algo que mantenía a todos algo preocupados pero que su médico consideraba normal, Alrededor de las 7:00pm , ambas chicas le pidieron a Darién que se retirara a asearse y a descansar, el decidió tomarles la palabra ya que ese día había estado muy ajetreado en el hospital , se fue no sin antes pedirles de sobre manera que no dejaran sola a serena y si necesitaban algo lo llamaran o le pidieran a alguna enfermera que se quede con ella, de esta manera se marchó, cuando se dirigía a bañarse fue llamado para atender una urgencia, al parecer el descanso sería más tarde. Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Serena, Ami se había sentado en un sofá de la habitación y se encontraba leyendo un libro de aritmética avanzada mientras Mina se dedicaba a cambiar y cambiar de canal el televisor del cuarto, así se pasó el tiempo volando, en un momento dado la diosa del amor noto que el hospital se encontraba en completa calma a diferencia de hace unas horas y fue cuando se dio cuenta que ya eran alrededor de la 1:00 am

— muero de hambre Ami, vamos a la cafetería

—Ay mina ¿no crees que ya es muy tarde para eso?

—Es que después de ver tantos comerciales de refrescos y dulces por televisión me dio mucha hambre y trate de resistir, lo juro pero ya no puedo más, me moriré

—Tranquila Mina, eso es algo poco probable, un ser humano no muere de hambre por dejar de comer por un par de horas si no que...

—Ay por favor Ami deja eso, no estamos en la escuela… ¿porque no hablas como una persona normal?, en serio moriré sino como algo, iría sola pero me da miedo ¿a ti no?, además el de la cafetería seguro te conoce porque tu mama trabaja aquí y no se negara a atendernos a pesar de lo tarde que es… anda di que si

— Está bien, solo te acompaño porque si sigues hablando tan alto seguro nos sacan de la habitación, así que solo déjame avisarle a alguna enfermera para que se quede con serena

— ¡Que buena eres!— grito emocionada mina quien recibió como respuesta una mirada de censura de Ami

Ambas caminaron hacia el pasillo y en el trayecto la peli azul le pidió a una enfermera que cuidara de su amiga mientras ellas volvían en un momento, sin embargo la mujer se retiro a descansar porque estaba sumamente agotada después de comprobar que serena estuviera bien y tomando en cuenta que no era un paciente de gravedad la dejo sola

Darién a estaba saliendo de bañarse después de atender dos urgencias y una cirugía se dirigió a su consultorio con la intención de dormir unas horas para recuperar fuerzas y estar al pendiente de ella desde temprano pero en cuanto entro a su estudio sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, al tiempo que el retrato que tenía en su escritorio se cayó al suelo, al ver esto tuvo un mal presentimiento.

En la habitación de la joven se encontraba una muchacha que sostenía una almohada en sus manos mientras recordaba su encuentro con Andrew.

— _¡Andrew! ¿Sabes donde esta Darién? Ase días que no se presenta a clases, se rumora que tuvo un accidente ¿como esta Darién? ¿Le paso algo? Dime —suplico Natsumi quien no sabia nada de Darién desde el día que lo beso en la cafetería_

— _Cálmate no te preocupes, no le paso nada_

—_Llévame con él es tu obligación, soy su amiga_

— _¿Amiga? por favor una amiga no haría lo que hiciste, reprocho Andrew — molesto si hay alguien que tuvo la culpa de lo que paso eres tu Darién me contó lo que sucedió_

— _¿Que? Besarlo_

—_Mira, te voy a dar un consejo que ojala lo tomes en cuenta por tu propio bien… aléjate de Darién y mejor olvídate de tener algo más que una amistad porqué sino lo único que conseguirás será que se aparte de ti…créeme mientras exista Serena el no tendrá ojos para nadie más, entiéndelo por tu propio bien._

_Natsumi miraba fijamente a Andrew alejarse con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza por esa razón decidió seguir a Andrew hasta el hospital_

— _¿Con que mientras exista esa chiquilla he? Bien… tú lo dijiste Andrew no yo_

—Niña lo siento, pero tiene razón, mientras tu existas Darién no se sentirá libre para amarme, además ¿que mejor pretexto para acercarme a el que consolarlo por tu muerte? …pero descuida yo haré que te olvide pronto así que no te preocupes …descansa tranquila — al decir esto puso la almohada sobre la cara de la rubia y empezó a presionarla cada vez mas, sin embargo la alarma del monitor al que se encontraba conectada empezó a sonar y ella al percatarse de esto arranco el catéter que la joven tenía en su muñeca para que se desconectara produciendo que Serena sangrara de su muñeca —Deberías darme las gracias ya que dejaras de sufrir mocosa inútil—y tomando de nuevo la almohada entre sus manos, la presiono nuevamente con más fuerza que antes , mientras lo hacia una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, cuando creía que ya estaba por concretar su obra sintió un fuerte empujón que la hizo caer al suelo

Darién realmente preocupado creyendo que tal vez había llegado demasiado tarde ni si quiera reparo en Natsumi, se centró por completo en su novia, le tomo el pulso y le puso de inmediato una máscara de oxígeno y deteniendo la sangre que brotaba de su muñeca. Gracias a Dios parecía que había llegado justo a tiempo ya que Serena había normalizado su respiración rápidamente, cuando estuvo seguro que estaba estable su atención se centró en Natsumi quien permanecía en el piso a causa de la impresión de ver como el pelinegro había salvado a serena

El muchacho se acercó y la tomo fuertemente del brazo, sacándola fuera de la habitación, en el pasillo se encontró con Ami y Mina que regresaban de la cafetería las cuales corrieron al ver aquella escena

— ¿Pero qué sucede? ¿Porque la tratas así?—cuestionaron ambas jóvenes

El joven completamente molesto con ambas chicas les ordeno— No pregunten nada, ahora vayan con Serena y no la dejen sola por nada del mundo... ¿Entendieron? ya arreglaré cuentas con ustedes más tarde —declaro tajante

La peli azul quedo sumamente sorprendida ya que Darién nunca perdía el control de esa manera…"es más ni en sus más locos sueños se imaginó que él las amenazara de esa manera "tomo a Mina de la manga de su suéter y la jalo hacia la habitación dejando a Natsumi y Darién en el pasillo

— ¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Suéltame, me lastimas! ¿Que no me oyes? me haces daño— suplicaba Natsumi mientras intentaba zafarse del fuerte agarre de el

— ¿Yo te hago daño? ¿Y tú? ¿Qué crees que hacías? dime…**-**repentinamente detuvo su andar encarándola frente a frente— ¡Dime! ¿Si no hubiera llegado la habrías matado? ¡Contesta! ¿Cómo pudiste atreverte? ¿Cómo? **—**al ver que no mostraba reacción alguna prosiguió con su andar dirigiéndose al consultorio de Hisaki al cual entro sin tocar

El doctor muy sorprendido al ver entrar a Darién con Natsumi cuestiono—Pero... ¿qué diablos te pasa? ¿Qué manera de entrar a mi consultorio es esa? Suelta a esa joven la estas lastimando—El joven arrojo a la muchacha a los pies de Hisaki — ¿Yo la lastimo? ¿Y cómo llamarías al hecho de que si tardo cinco minutos más en regresar con Serena la hubiera encontrado muerta?

— ¿Qué?.. ¿Qué?—cuestiono Hisaki sorprendido

— Vamos… niégalo niega que lo que hacías era asfixiar a mi novia con toda la intensión de matarla ¡contesta!— la confronto Darién quien no podía reprimir la ira que crecía en su interior

Natsumi al ver la mirada de profunda ira y desprecio de Darién y la mirada atónita de Hisaki se sintió desesperada y acorralada— Si, si... si ,quiero que esa mocosa desaparezca **—** como por instinto se arrodillo y abrazo las piernas de su Darién —Cuando ella no exista ya no estarás atado a esa niñita, y tú y yo al fin podremos amarnos sin nadie que nos estorbe , mereces tener a una mujer como yo entre tus brazos, que te amé, que te satisfaga en todo, con la que te sientas libre y pleno como conmigo. Tú me amas a mí pero esa se metió entre nosotros, pero no te preocupes yo la quitare de en medio así al fin nos amaremos**—** mientras decía esto parecía que ella se encontraba fuera de sí ,era como si hubiera perdido toda la cordura que un ser humano puede tener. Darién se sentía tan asqueado de sus palabras que por instinto se apartó.

El doctor en cuanto pudo reaccionar tomo el teléfono y llamo a los elementos de seguridad del hospital quienes no demoraron mucho en llegar, les indico que llevaran a Natsumi al área de psiquiatría ya que era más que obvio que su conducta era claramente de un paciente obsesivo, .Ellos se fueron con la joven envuelta en una camisa de fuerza

— ¿Cómo esta Serena?—pregunto Hisaki

—Bien… no te preocupes, parece que llegue justo a tiempo pero ahora prefiero regresar a su lado…así que si no te molesta me tengo que ir

— Claro, yo personalmente veré que refuercen el personal de seguridad del hospital, pero ¿no se supone que sus amigas estarían con ella

—Sí, precisamente eso es lo que voy a arreglar ahora, no te preocupes** —**sin más salió de la oficina y se dirigió a la habitación de su princesa

Al llegar a la recamara de Serena dejo a los dos guardias que Hisaki envío junto con una enfermera para que se quedaran con la consigna de que si lo desobedecían el pediría sus cabezas así mismo les indico a Mina y Ami que lo siguieran, entraron a una habitación próxima.

— ¿Dónde diablos estaban?— cuestiono furioso

— lo que paso fue que... Yo... bueno...—mina no sabia que decir

—Darién Tranquilízate no fue para tanto— trato de restarle importancia Ami a la situación

El joven les daba la espalda para no mirarlas de frente, golpeo el pequeño buró que se encontraba en el cuarto — ¿Que me calme? ¿Que no fue para tanto? ¿Saben? tienen razón el hecho de que esa loca que salió conmigo tratara de asfixiar a Serena no fue para tanto es más si ella hubiera muerto no hubiera significado nada ¿"verdad"

— Darién nosotras jamás pensamos que...— trato de excusarse mina quien jamás hubiera imaginado que esa joven hubiera tratado de matar a serena

—eso ya me quedo claro pero quiero pedirles algo, aun mejor ordenarles que la protejan porque si no lo hacen, si algo le llegara a pasar yo moriría y supongo que han entendido con todo lo que pasaron como guerreras que si yo muero este planeta también así que si no valoran la vida de ella espero que valoren la propia** —**sin decir nada más salió en dirección de su princesa

Las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas por lo que el acababa de decirles, sin objetar lo siguieron. Transcurrió lo que quedaba de la madrugada lleno de tranquilidad, Mina y Amy se encontraban en el sofá dormidas mientras Darién hacía lo mismo solo que se encontraba en una silla al lado de la cama de la rubia sosteniendo una de sus manos, cuando sintió un leve movimiento que lo hizo despertar

—Serena Amor ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?—pregunto Darién sin obtener respuesta

— ¿Darién que sucede?—pregunto Hisaki quien entro en la habitación

—No lose, parece que está reaccionando—

Serena que poco a poco tomo conciencia de quien era la persona que le hablaba, trato de reunir fuerzas se sentía tan cansada y confundida; cuando recoció al hombre que estaba a su lado un terrible temor recorrió su cuerpo llenándola de desesperación. lo quería lejos de ella —¡Déjame!, vete suéltame! ¡Aléjate de mí!

El doctor al ver el estado de ella le pidió al pelinegro que saliera pero este se encontraba en estado de shock no entendía ¿qué pasaba? ¿Por qué reaccionaba así?"

— ¡Darién! Por favor sal… ¿no te das cuenta? tu presencia la altera—pidió Hisaki

— ¡No!… ¡yo no la puedodejar! ¿Ella no puede tenerme miedo? Declaro el al momento que aparto al médico de su camino para abrazar a la joven; ella asiento acopio de sus pocas fuerzas trataba de alejarlo de si no podía soportar el contacto de el

— ¡Guardias! ¡Guardias! saquen al Doctor Chiba—ordeno el medico

Estos sin pensarlo tomaron a Darién de los brazos y lo sacaron de ahí, de esta manera Hisaki se enfocó en atender a Serena mientras sus amigas miraban la escena totalmente perplejas ¿qué habría hecho para que ella le tenga miedo? ¿Qué había pasado en el accidente?, hasta ahora recordaban que el príncipe de la tierra no les dio ninguna explicación de lo ocurrido


	10. DESPERTAR

Capítulo 10 despertar.

Hisaki había decidido quedarse a solas con serena para revisar su estado tanto físico como mental ya que le había sorprendido mucho la reacción de ella al despertar, después de conversar con ella decidió ir a consultar con un especialista mientras hacía esto, mina y Ami habían llamado a todo el mundo para contarles que serena ya había despertado del coma por tanto la presencia de todos no se hizo esperar desde su familia hasta la última de las sailor, todos compartían una gran alegría porque serena se encontraba bien y consiente; al parecer a todo el mundo se les había olvidado un pequeño detalle nadie había notado la ausencia de Darién. Dado que serena acababa de salir del coma, Hisaki solo permitió que serena viera a sus amigas a través de un cristal ya que no sabía cuál sería la reacción de ella al verlas Pero la reacción de ella fue de lo más normal, se mostraba feliz de ver a sus amigas y una vez que ellas salieron entro su familia teniendo la misma reacción de felicidad. A quien no imaginaba ver pero estaban ya de regreso eran los Three Lights. Hisaki creyó prudente esperar que serena recuperara fuerzas y fuera asimilando poco a poco las cosas, las chicas decidieron que esa noche serian lita y reí las que cuidarían de serena. Pero mientras decidían, Ami después de meditarlo mucho decidió que lo más prudente era contarles a todos lo que había sucedido con serena y Darién cuando ella despertó lo que sorprendió a todos y sumió al grupo en un silencio incomodo el cual afortunadamente rompió el hermano de serena

—si ¨ese¨ le hizo algo a mi hermana juro que se arrepentirá—declaro decidido sammy quien al decir esto sembró la duda en los presentes

—claro que no... Eso es imposible—expreso Ami quien trataba de convencerse así misma que Darién era incapaz de lastimar a serena

— ¿Que dice el médico de serena?—pregunto Rei quien trataba de encontrar una explicación razonable a lo ocurrido

— si ¿el que opina es normal que reaccione así? — cuestiono lita

Hotaru noto la duda en el rostro de cada una de las chicas no quería que ellas condenaran al príncipe sin razón

Los Three Lights decidieron permanecer en silencio al igual que Setsuna y mamá Ikuko

—lo más prudente es esperar y sobre todo no abrumar a serena con preguntas tontas— declaro Michiru

Mina iba a decir algo cuando Haruka la interrumpió dejando muy en claro que eso no estaba a discusión. Kenji sin decir nada se Alejo del grupo en dirección al consultorio de Hisaki al llegar pudo escuchar voces provenientes del interior eran Hisaki y Darién quienes se encontraban discutiendo con respecto a la reacción de serena cuando kenji entro para unírseles

—señor Tsukino— Hisaki se sorprendió mucho al verlo entrar

— Sr. ¿la vio? ¿Como esta?— pregunto DariénAl decir esto recordó como reacciono serena y se sintió gravemente avergonzado y agacho la cabeza por ello

— No hijo no agaches la cabeza porque sé que tú eres incapaz de hacerle daño a mi hija— declaro kenji poniendo una mano en el hombre del joven tratando de reconfortarlo

Darién se sorprendió de sobremanera que Kenji le dijera eso ya que el mismo se culpaba por la reacción de serena pero Kenji pareció notar las reflexiones de Darién porque lo tomo de los hombros y le dijo — hijo te mentiría si te dijera que no dude de ti pero al llegar aquí pude escuchar tu preocupación por mi hija además creo que antes de condenarte por lo menos debería darte la oportunidad de defenderte solo que a diferencia de tus amigos que especulan sobre el accidente yo sé lo que ocurrió así que eso te concede un voto a tu favor además si vine aquí fue para ver qué opina su médico

Hisaki que comprendió que esa afirmación iba dirigida a él le pidió a Kenji y Darién que se sentaran — señor retomando la conversación que sostenía con el antes de su llegada después de consultar con un especialista la reacción de Serena es normal les explicare bien esta entra en un cuadro clínico denominado estrés pos traumático al parecer Darién le recuerdas el accidente realmente no se con exactitud que más lo haga es mas no puedo estar cien por ciento seguro de este diagnóstico hasta que serena no sea dada de alta y se reintegre a su vida diaria así que lo mejor será que Darién se mantenga alejado de ella por ahora. Sr. Kenji serena una vez que salga de este hospital que si todo sigue como hasta ahora será en unos dos o tres días usted y su esposa deben estar muy atentos en cualquier cambio de actitud de serena y notificarme inmediatamente además he prohibido las visitas hasta su alta ya que quiero que se mantenga tranquila y se reponga un poco más antes de enfrentarla a mas emociones

Tal como dijo Hisaki todos esperaron a que serena mejorara, se mantuvo en observación tres días después de su despertar dándole de alta la mañana del cuarto día claro con las recomendaciones necesarias y autorizándole a serena reintegrarse a sus clases con instrucciones precisas de que al primer malestar ya sea físico o emocional inmediatamente se lo hará saber a sus profesores o acudiría a la enfermería a lo cual accedió ella aclarándole que se sentía excelente, se despidió de el con un fuerte abrazo esperando no tener que regresar por ningún motivo a ese hospital

El camino a su casa fue corto y tranquilo mamá Ikuko y Kenji casi no hablaron durante el recorrido ya que solo se limitaron a preguntarle cómo se sentía y si estaba contenta de regresar a casa. Ella les contesto que si con su acostumbrada sonrisa, al llegar a casa que sorpresa se llevó al entrar y ver a todas las chicas esperándola para recibirla cada una al verla se sintió tan feliz y todas corrieron a abrazarla hasta Haruka y Michiru se unieron al abrazo colectivo, cuando serena creyó que no existía algo o alguien que la hiciera sentir más feliz escucho una voz tan conocida y querida para ella

— ¿y Ami no me vas a saludar boom bon? —pregunto Seiya divertido con la imagen, se acercó a donde se encontraba ella para abrazarla. En ese momento no sabía ni como o ¿porque? pero al verlo ay después de pensar que jamás en la vida lo volvería a ver se sentía.

extramente bien el verlo el abrazarlo y ser abrazada por él se sentía segura, protegida era como si se sintiera libre, ligera como podía ser que alguien como el con quien paso tan poco tiempo, por estar razonando todo esto se había mantenido abrazada con Seiya al parecer también él estaba distraído puesto que el tampoco rompió el abrazo y tal vez hubieran seguido abrazados por más tiempo si no hubiera sido por los gritos de mi padre y el hecho de que Haruka literalmente arrastro a Seiya lejos de ella solo hasta entonces se percató que no solo Seiya había regresado también se encontraban ay Taiki y Yaten, quien se acercó para saludarla y desearle que se restablezca pronto, Taiki le obsequio un CD de música clásica y una novela que al entregármela me dijo que seguro me encantaría que me hiciera un tiempo para leerla y que tal vez me identificaría con la protagonista y que tal vez me ayudaría un poco a relajarme y estar tranquila después de eso ikuko les pidió que pasaran al comedor, que la comida estaba lista que sorpresa se lleve al ver que en la mesa había como muchos platillos diferentes y todos sus favoritos, se encontraba en shok no podía creer que su madre hubiera preparado todo eso por su regreso a casa, Sammy al percatarse de su asombro solo atinó a decirle que cerrara la boca y que no se sorprendiera que eso lo dejara para el final de la comida, ella no entendió no podía creer que guardaran más sorpresas de las que ya le habían dado hasta este momento. todos se acomodaros en la mesa a comer las delicias que preparo ikuko, ni mina ni serena tuvieron apetito suficiente para proba todos y tan ricos platillos, serena ya se sentía reventar, cuando la mayor sorpresa llego cuando mamá ikuko y Lita entraron con unas charolas que contenían galletas de todo tipo de todos los colores y sabores pero eso no fue todo parecía el paraíso de los dulces serena a pesar de sentirse satisfecha probo casi todas las galletas, casi inmediatamente empezó a darle sueño lo que no pasó desapercibido, para las chicas quienes empezaron a retirarse dejándole con su familia quien le aconsejo ir a dormir y descansar


	11. SERENA

Capítulo 11 Serena

Después de haber tenido un lindo recibimiento en mi casa y de haber comido todas las delicias que mi mama me preparo me empezó a dar un poco de sueño por lo que las chicas se retiraron y yo decidí irme a descansar ya una vez en mi habitación todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado antes de que esta pesadilla comenzara busque a luna pero al parecer no estaba tal vez, había decidido dejarme sola por un día en fin no lo sé, decidí ponerme la pijama y alistarme para dormir cuando preste atención a una foto ¿Por qué? Esa foto que siempre me hacía sentir tan feliz ahora me provocaba terror no soporte tenerla cerca por más tiempo así que la arroje por el balcón de mi habitación al hacerlo fue como liberarme de una cadena al cuello, me recosté para dormir poniéndole fin a un día más de mi pesadilla esperando que el día siguiente este dolor eh incertidumbre desaparezcan

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que Salí del hospital ya casi todo a regresado a la normalidad aunque las chicas siguen muy al pendiente de mí, yo creo que demasiado, incluso Haruka y Michiru han cancelado varios compromisos para no salir fuera de la ciudad. Las chicas pasan por mí a la salida del colegio y me acompañan de regreso a casa, como si no supiera el camino de regreso. Además cuando vamos con Andrew hasta él a cambiado conmigo abecés pienso que se preocupa demasiado por mí me pregunta que si el ruido no me molesta o si las luces o la gente o si esto o si lo otro, solo le falta preguntar si me cuesta respirar en fin párese que el único que me entiende es Seiya el me hace compañía y me ase más ameno y llevadero cada día, el sí que se preocupa por mí pero sin asfixiarme con preguntas y tonterías como el resto. Me cuida y me divierte él es perfecto. Siempre que estoy con el me divierto mucho, pareciera que todos mis problemas desaparecieran cuando estoy con él. al principio vivía con la incertidumbre de que Haruka se opusiera y evitara que pasara tanto tiempo con el pero gracias a dios se ha comportado muy cordial con él, me sorprendió pero me quito un gran peso de encima porque así puedo salir con Seiya sin ningún problema ni remordimientos , pero no solo las chicas cambiaron con el accidente papa y mama también .mama cocina cada día más de tres platillos diferentes todos mis favoritos siempre tiene de mis dulces favoritos y hasta me prepara almuerzos dignos de una reina y papa se escabulle en mi recamara para cerciorarse que siga respirando claro creyendo que estoy dormida y Sammy… el me sigue a la escuela a escondidas revisa mi horario para que no olvide nada al principio todo esto me encantaba me sentía tan querida tan importante única pero desde hace un par de días me siento muy triste y culpable por que ellos no tienen la culpa de lo que paso la única culpable soy yo por torpe por tonta lo único bueno de toda esta pesadilla es que Darién y yo ya no somos nada no hubo ruptura mi suplicas todo se dio tan rápido, creo que fue mejor así. He evitado verlo desde el día que desperté en el hospital y las chicas han evitado a toda costa hablarme de él secretamente esperaba que el me buscara que no se rindiera que peleara por nuestro amor… pero él no me ha llamado no me a buscado estoy segura está feliz de haberse librado de un estorbo como yo, por eso le pedí a Haruka que le devolviera la cajita de música y el anillo que me dio así el será libre de amar a Natsumi, ya no estará atado a mí nunca mas

Pasan y pasan los días y cada día ciento que soy más y más inútil seme ase más difícil y pesado salir a la calle no he querido decírselo a nadie pero todo me pone nerviosa el ruido de la gente al pasar, el ruido de los autos todo.

Hace poco Seiya se dio cuenta, un día de camino a casa después de la escuela él se ofreció a traerme y durante el transcurso escuche el claxon de un auto y todo desapareció a mi alrededor para dar paso a la escena de mi accidente, me paralice no pude reaccionar, sin darme cuenta estaba temblando y frías lagrimas caían de mis ojos sin que yo pudiera evitarlo estaba completamente aterrorizada quería correr huir de todo pero mi cuerpo no me respondía y pensé que Seiya se iría dejándome ay, sola me lo merecía como podía ser tan tonta y tan cobarde, para sorpresa mía Seiya me abraso y me dijo al oído tan dulce y simple

— no te preocupes mi bombón yo estoy aquí y no importa nada más, nada ni nadie te hará daño no temas si no quieres hablar ahora no te presionare pero cuando quieras ay estaré para escucharte por que tú y yo sabemos que esta reacción no es normal no olvides que te quiero mucho, bien ahora respira profundo y deja salir el aire poco a poco, ¿te sientes mejor?** — ** aldecir esto me soltó del abrazo tan amoroso y protector en el que me había envuelto, me miro a los ojos, me sonrío fue su alma la que me sonreía.

me dio confianza sin darme cuenta ya no sentía miedo ni temor asentí de manera afirmativa y él no me obligo a decir nada más me tomo de la mano y me alentó a seguir el resto del camino, pareció que no había pasado por ese ataque de pánico Seiya platico conmigo de miles de cosas sin importancia según él, como el redecorar su departamento o el hecho de que Yaten y Taiki decidieran empezar una relación formal con las chicas o de su nuevo disco que estaba por salir a la venta junto con miles de artículos como llaveros con sus fotos , una línea de ropa y además miles de entrevistas a las que tendría que asistir para presentar su disco y miles de cosas más con las que me hacía reír para cuando llegamos a casa yo iba llorando pero de risa con sus ocurrencias cuando estaba por entrar a casa sentí mucha tristeza de que él se fuera pero para mí fortuna mama lo invito a quedarse a comer le dijo que faltaba más o me nos una hora para la comida y si quería podía quedarse. Seiya acepto que darse me hiso muy feliz decidimos subir a mi recamara ay estuvimos platicando y le mostré muchas fotos de cuando conocí a las chicas y de cuando ellos estuvieron no podía creer que conservara fotos de ellos yo me sorprendí de que el creyera eso y por eso le pregunte

—Seiya ¿Por qué? creíste que no guardaría fotos de ustedes si somos amigos la prueba de ello es que estén aquí de regreso con nosotros Seiya mírame ahora soy yo la que te pido que confíes en mi te quiero mucho eres una persona muy importante para mí por favor confía en mí**. **

Seiya puso una mano en mi rostro y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos —nunca, nunca dudes que confío en ti bombón tu eres muy especial para mí**.**

nunca creí que esas palabras me hicieran sentir tan bien era como si yo y solo yo lo hiciera feliz pero yo no podría hacer feliz a nadie poniendo en peligro a todos, con estos pensamientos me aparte de Seiya dándole la espalda para que no pudiera ver mi tristeza y dolor por ser una persona tan mediocre Seiya trato de acercarse a mí pero para mi suerte mama nos llamó en ese momento para que bajáramos a comer y gracias a dios papa y Sammy hablaron de todo del trabajo, de Sammy y sus buenas calificaciones, desafortunadamente nunca trato de ridiculizarme como siempre nunca creí que extrañaría las tonterías y humillaciones de Sammy enserio las extrañaba.¿ por qué no entendían? ¡por qué! no podían olvidar mi tonto error mi accidente, por cuanto tiempo más me trataran como una incompetente cuanto más me tendrán lastima estaba a punto de llorar cuando Seiya me dijo

— ¡guau! bombón no te frustra un poco que tu hermanito te supere en calificaciones yo que tu dejaría de salir con chicos guapos y famosos como yo y me pondría a estudiar —me veía con su cara de yo soy un ángel y solo digo la verdad, solo pude sonreír por su arrogancia, a mi papa casi le da un infarto por que casi se atraganta con el bocado que estaba comiendo porque en cuanto lo pudo tragar se puso a gritar como loco

—como puede ser que este se atreva a pretender a mi hija ikuko y tú lo invitas a comer dejas entrar al lobo a la casa en ¿qué piensas al hacer eso amor?

Mi mama solo le dio a papa por su lado y le dijo — por eso mismo querido no crees que es mejor mantener al lobo vigilado aquí en casa y no que seré y el andén solos por ay no lo crees querido

—¡claro amor! por eso te amo por que a ti jamás se te escapa nada **—**diciendo esto le dio un lindo beso a mi madre y le dirigió una mirada intimidante a Seiya quien se puso todo serio y me miraba suplicante para que dijera algo yo solo atine a morirme de la risa no podía creer que Seiya se sacrificara como un corderito por salvarme de la tristeza y creó que papa al final se resignó a tener que compartir la cena con él, pero al final la cena siguió como si nada, gracias a dios y cuando llego la hora de que Seiya se marchara sentí que la soledad y tristeza regresaban pero Seiya en ese momento me dio un beso en la mejilla enfrente de mi papa y casi le da un infarto de no ser por mama que lo retuvo hubiera sacado a Seiya a rastras de la casa pero él ni se inmuto me abrazo y me dijo al oído —me debes una bombón y ni creas que lo olvidare fácilmente, por lo pronto te llamare mucho a tu cel. y tendrás que contestar oíste ¡o si no!

— ¿o sino que? —Le cuestione muy seria y el me respondió también muy serio

—te castigare en el nombre de la luna.

Después de eso me soltó y salió corriendo por que mama soltó a mi papa y el salió tras de el claro lo bueno fue que no lo alcanzo y cuando regreso solo me miro muy serio y me dijo que me comportara y que no le permitiera muchas libertades a (eso) si llamo ¨¨eso¨¨ a Seiya pero al final solo me deseo buenas noches y me dejo irme a mi habitación, enguanto entre escuche mi celular sonando conteste y Seiya me dijo

— no olvides que me debes una bombón y no creas que por que estas convaleciente te salvaras recuerda que eres sailor moon y lo sé así que no puedes engañarme a mi fingiendo ser una pobre adolescente indefensa así que prepárate que me cobrare muy bien haber tenido que sacrificarme por ti bomboncito así que duerme bien que mañana hablaremos de tu castigo.

— ¿castigada? Bueno de eso hablaremos mañana ´si´— sin decir más colgué y me puse mi pijama y me recosté dispuesta a dormir por primera vez desde el accidente sin temor a revivirlo en sueños por fin podía soñar con algo lindo como recordar el día tan lindo que pase con Seiya y los que vendrán porque si algo estoy segura es que de ahora en adelante con la ayuda de Seiya empezara un nuevo camino


	12. DARIEN

Capítulo 12 ¡Darién!

Desde el día que serena despertó todo mi mundo empezó a despedazarse poco a poco a pesar de que Hisaki me dijo que la reacción de serena es normal no puedo resignarme, Hisaki me pidió, prácticamente me exigió que me alejara de ella, que si en verdad la amaba lo mejor para su salud era mantenerme lejos para que pueda reintegrarse a su vida y poder dejar atrás esta pesadilla

Fui un tonto al creer todo este tiempo que cuando ella abriera los ojos todo estaría bien y el accidente no traería consecuencias, lo peor es que las perores consecuencias las sufrió ella no yo pero nada me prepararía para lo que Estaba por venir

Una semana después de que serena salió del hospital mi carácter no era el mejor el no ver a serena me tenía de pésimo humor, era evidente hasta para mí. En más de una ocasión he deseado tirarme de un puente o pegarme un tiro estoy desesperado lo único que me alienta es que Hisaki está pendiente de serena para que en el momento que él considere oportuno para ella. no dudare ni un segundo en buscarla y pedirle perdón de rodillas, si es necesario por mi absurdo comportamiento oh al menos eso creía hasta la noche en que Haruka cumplió la encomienda de ella.

Haruka muy a su pesar iba acompañada del trío desastroso como solía llamar a los Three Lights solo los soportaba por que habían sido muy útiles hasta ahora en la recuperación de serena y porque tenía que permitirles entregar la carta que su princesa le envío al príncipe de la tierra la curiosidad la carcomía no solo por el contenido de dicha carta, sino por conocer con detalle como ocurrió el accidente, ya que serena no había querido darles detalles a nadie, también temía no resistir la necedad de golpearlo por no protegerla como debió y por no estar con ella en este momento tan difícil por no haberla llamado o buscado, ni siquiera ha pedido la ayuda de las chicas, en verdad deseaba cantarle cuatro verdades pero eso tendría que esperar debía permitir que los Tri tontos hablaran con el primero, su misión requería ser atendida en privado así que lo primordial seria despacharlos a ellos primero para poder quedarse ella y Darién.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Darién al abrir la puerta de su apartamento y encontrarse con ese cuarteto

— ¡Ustedes! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— ¡Si Darién a mí también meda mucho gusto verte! ¿Podemos pasar o vamos a quedarnos aquí en la puerta?—cuestiono con descaro irónico Haruka

—Tu siempre de tan buen humor ¡Haruka!—a pesar del fastidio por su visita les dio paso para que entraran

—Sea lo que sea que quieran hablen y que sea rápido que estoy muy ocupado – declaro tajante Darién

— ¡Si claro! tanto que no has tenido tiempo para ir a ver a bombón**— **reclamo Seiya sin consideración

— ¡Eso! es algo que no es de tu incumbencia** —**declaro Darién serio tratando de no mostrar el enojo que sentía de que Seiya se sienta con derechos sobre su princesa

—Todo lo que tenga que ver con bombón ¡es de mi incumbencia! ella es muy especial para mi

— ¿!que!?—Darién encaro frente a frente a Seiya con la clara intención de partirle la cara pero fue detenido por Haruka

— ¡Calma, calma! Darién nadie está aquí para juzgarte y tu Seiya no te pases de listo no olvides tu lugar ni a que viniste ¡Taiki!

El aludido encaro a Darién acompañado de sus hermanos realizaron una reverencia— el motivo de nuestra visita es presentarle nuestro respeto como soberano de este planeta y entregarle esta carta de nuestra princesa, además de solicitarle el debido permiso para permanecer en este planeta** —** Taiki solemnemente le extendió las manos con la carta que les dio su princesa Darién que no entendía que significaba se volvió Para mirar a Haruka quien le dijo

— Es una carta de su princesa dirigida a la princesa de la tierra, pero claro no ay princesa ¿verdad? ¨príncipe¨ no me pregunte que dice porque no lo se

Darién sin más remedio tomo la carta y al verla sellada se dio cuenta que Haruka tenía razón al parecer nadie la había leído— ¿debo leerla ahora mismo?** — **cuestiono a Taiki

—no necesariamente pero si le pedimos que sea pronto por favor y que nos dé su respuesta

— ¿respuesta? Le intrigaba a Darién el hecho de tener que dar una respuesta pero ¿a qué?

Taiki no sabía que decir, fue Seiya quien dio respuesta — no sabemos mi princesa nos dijo que le lleváramos la respuesta en cuanto la tuviéramos eso es lo único que te puedo decir así que espero que no demores mucho y lo dejes de lado como acostumbras

— ¡tú no eres nadie para decirme que Hacer!Grito Darién en el preciso momento en que lo Sujeto de la camisa dispuesto a Hacerle tragar sus palabras, pero nueva mente Haruka intervino separándolos

— ¡calma! ¡Calma! por segunda vez se los digo a ambos tu Seiya ya ajustare cuentas contigo más tarde y Darién creo que aquí lo mas importante es saber si les concedes el debido permiso para permanecer en la tierra serena les a permitido permanecer hasta que te entregaran la carta pero creo ahora su estadía depende solo de ti

Darién se tensó con la mención del nombre de su princesa y se giró para ocultar la tristeza que sentía

—hagan lo que quieran y ahora como les dije si esto, es todo les agradecería que serraran la puerta al salir**— ** sin decir mas se dirigió a su habitación. Los tree lihgs sin decir más se dirigieron a la salida cuando estaban por salir

Yaten se percató que Haruka no se había movido ni un centímetro de donde estaba

— ¿que no lo oíste no piensas venir?

—No tengo cosas que Hacer ustedes váyanse ya hicieron lo que tenían que hacer

Haruka tomo asiento en el sofá y se dispuso a esperar que Darién regresara, lo que no tardo en suceder ya que en cuanto se escucho el sierre de la puerta Darién apareció

— ¿Qué no me oíste? ¡Dije que se fueran!

—Si te oí perfectamente pero yo tengo una misión de mi princesa porcumplir** —** sin decir más le entrego la cajita musical y el estuche que contenía el anillo.

Cuando Haruka se disponía a salir — ¿!que esta vez no vas A decir nada. No aras nada ¡?

— ¡No!

— ¿Por qué?

—Por que aquella vez tú no estabas para defenderte y ahora si te dejas ganar por ese cola de caballo será solo por tu estupidez

— ¿Mi estupidez? ¡Es ´´ella´´ la que me esta dejando!

— Tal vez tengas razón pero el único que puede decir si este es el punto final de su historia eres tú

Cada palabra resonaba en su cabeza ¿Por qué? Después de haber defendido su amor por milenios de enemigos de intrigas del mismo tiempo y el cambio que este trae. ¿Ahora su amor ya no valía? Pudieron salvar al mundo mas de una vez con el poder y el valor que su amor les Brindaba con todas esas ideas en su cabeza por primera ves desde que conoció a su princesa se encontraba solo completamente solo ella era, es todo su mundo se encero en su recamara y se dejo caer de rodillas decepcionado y abatido se abrazaba así mismo, que solo Se sentía que ironías de la vida ahora que era un joven de 20 años lloraba como un niño nunca había llorado así. Cuando perdió a sus padres perdió todo lo que tenia todo su mundo quedo solo y desamparado lleno de dolor pero no se comparaba con el dolor de perder a su princesa. ¡No! Este dolor no se podía comparar con nada era un dolor lacerante y una tristeza desoladora si de algo estaba seguro era de que después de la muerte de sus padres tenia que seguir y tratar de vivir, encontrar su pasado pero después de serena después de amarla como la ama solo le queda esperar, esperaría el tiempo prudente que Hisaki le pidió intentaría recuperarle pero si no consiguiera su perdón solo le quedaría dejarla libre tal como ella lo dejaba ahora pero si el resultado fuera este solo le quedaría… después de serena no ay nada no tendría ni el valor ni el deseo de vivir sin ella. esa noche fue de las mas largas en la vida de Darién su alma y su corazón lloraban y sufrían al sentir la soledad de no estar seguro del amor la dueña de su vida

Mientras tanto en el apartamento de Haruka ya le esperaba impaciente su sirena, en cuanto lo vio llegar lo bombardeo con mil preguntas

— ¿qué paso? ¿Cómo esta? ¿Te dijo algo? ¿Lo mataste? ¿Y los chicos?** ¿**Y….? —No pudo continuar por que Haruka la callo con un beso

—Calma sirena nunca pensé que fueras tan curiosa

—no lo era, no lo soy pero sabes que lo que se relaciona con los príncipes me tiene muy preocupada por más que trato que mi espejo me muestre algo sobre cómo están no me muestra nada y serena bueno no es normal por mas que ella trate de fingir tal vez las demás no lo hallan notado pero tú y yo sí, no sé por qué decidió terminar con Darién si lo ama de eso no tengo la menor duda pero no entiendo Haruka por qué no se pueden amar y ya dejando al mundo de lado como tu y yo

—Muy simple sirena por que tú y yo somos únicas y bombón y ese idiota de príncipe de pacotilla

— ¡Haruka!

—OK mejor dejemos esta conversación hasta aquí mejor te cuento y respondo tus preguntas ¿Qué paso? Bueno como comprenderás dariencito no se alegró de vernos, pero sobretodo no le causo nada de gracia ver a ese cola de caballo, ¿Cómo está? Mal y decir mal es poco esta de un humor de perros para serte sincera me dio un poco de lastima

— ¿Solo un poco?

—Si solo un poquito se lo merece pero, si lo hubieras visto. No me mires a si por que no me dijo nada de lo que tu y yo queríamos saber a si que hasta ahora seguiremos sin saber que paso en ese accidente y no no lo mate al menos no literalmente ni siquiera tuve tiempo de hacerlo porque los Tri tontos realizaron su misión y bueno yo esperaba que Darién los mandara derechito a su planeta pero ¡no! sabes que les dijo que hicieran lo que quisieran es un idiota acaba de darle rienda suelta al idiota ese de Seiya para cortejar a bombón pero no solo eso cuando yo tuve que cumplir la misión de bombón… te parecerá tonto pero ni cuando sailor Galaxia nos mato sentí tanto dolor como el que sentí al verlo, en cuanto de entregue la caja de música destruí el pasado que los unió y al entregarle el anillo destruí su presente pero creo que mas que eso su futuro el dolor que vi. Reflejado en sus ojos era como si lo hubiera condenado a muerte

—No se lo que tu pienses Haruka pero no deberíamos dejarlo solo deberíamos vigilarlos tanto a serena como a el por que si esto se prolonga por más tiempo ni ella ni el saldrán bien librados. Al menos serena está siendo ayudada por Seiya y hasta cierto punto es bueno además no creo que Seiya logre enamorarla pero si eso llegara a pasar o serena decida realmente separarse de Darién para siempre no creo que él lo soporte tu y yo vimos como Endimión murió por ella en el pasado y por lo que dices algo de ese dolor esta presente en el ahora

—sospechas que cometa una estupidez

—no lose Lo menos que se deprima y lo peor es que decida atentar contra su existencia

— ¡Por dios no sería tan entupido!

—No es entupido esta enamorado locamente enamorado, no me hagas explicarte por qué no puedo no podría explicarte a ciencia cierta la dimensión del amor que el siente por serena es cierto que no es tan atento y amoroso como lo fue ase milenios como Endimión pero no puedes negar que la ama incluso mas de lo que la amo entonces si es que eso es posible.

— puede que tengas razón así que lo mejor será que nos despidamos de las chicas

— ¿Qué?!Te digo que Darién puede cometer una estupidez! y tú decides irte ¿¡qué te pasa Haruka!?

—Calma sirena eso le diremos alas chicas así tendremos tiempo para vigilarlos a ambos y asegurarnos que ninguno de los dos cometa una tontería innecesaria, así no tendremos que darle explicaciones alas chicas de donde estamos

—Que lista eres Haruka que tal si te doy un premio por tu gran idea—y sin mas la beso y beso a beso su fueron perdiendo una en la otra decididas a amarse esa noche sin límites ni restricciones porque tal vez no lo podrían volver a hacer hasta que las cosas entre sus príncipes se solucionen.


	13. Seiya

_SEIYA_

**Disclaimer**: Sailor Moon no es mía, es de Naoko Takeuchi yo solo tomo a los personajes para la realización de esta historia.

Desde el día de la visita que le realizamos a Darién estoy mas que decidido a enamorar a bombón ya que considero que Darién no es digno de poseer su amor, creo que él es poco amoroso y dedicado con ella y bombón es es…. Un ser tan maravilloso y único que ni un ángel se podría comparar con ella además Darién dijo que hiciéramos lo que quisiéramos ¡no! Bueno pues tener a serena como mi compañera de por vida es eso lo que realmente quiero.

Seiya se encontraba sumido en esos pensamientos cuando Yaten lo tiro de la silla en la que estaba sentado

—Oye que te pasa tonto ¿por que me tiras?– le reclamo muy enojado seiya —

—por que ase mas de una hora que te estoy hablando y tu pareces estar en la luna tonto— dijo mas que desesperado el peli plateado

—Y si te dijera que si— mientras decía esto se le dibujo una picara sonrisa en el rostro y se dirigió rápidamente a salir del departamento dejando a Yaten mas que confundido apenas pudo reaccionar

— ¡oye! ¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas?—

—a donde mis pensamientos me llevan— diciendo esto salió del departamento

— ¿A dónde diablos ira?–Pensó Yaten en voz alta

—a donde mas a buscar a serena— dijo Taiki quien provenía de la cocina

—no crees que seiya esta demasiado contento y distraído que de costumbre—comento Yaten a su hermano

—si pensé que solo eran ideas mías pero no creo que el esta muy ilusionado con hacer que serena se enamore de el para serte cien por ciento sincero espero que él lo consiga —

—Pero pensé que tú apoyabas a Darién y no a seiya—dijo sorprendido Yaten

—Bueno en cierto modo si por lo que me ha platicado Ami ellos han pasado por mucho para estar juntos y en verdad se lo merecen pero si seiya lograra lo que se propone podríamos quedarnos en la tierra y eso sería lo mejor podría casarme con Ami tener una familia ser feliz inmensamente feliz y no, no me veas con esa cara porque aunque tú no lo admitas tu amas a mina no es cierto Yaten —le cuestiono Taiki a su hermano

—Bueno en honor a tu sinceridad hermano si estoy mas que loco por mina pero no quiero hacerme ilusiones yo no soy tan fuerte como seiya si mina me aceptara y Ami a ti seriamos muy felices pero si serena no acepta a seiya de nada valdría nuestros sentimientos no podríamos quedarnos en la tierra se que seiya se quedaría por nosotros pero tu y yo estamos de acuerdo en que no le pediríamos un sacrificio así—dijo muy afligido Yaten

—Si lo se es egoísta verdad nosotros queremos que serena y seiya se quieran para nosotros poder ser felices somos de lo peor—reflexiono Taiki

—Si hermano pero mejor no pensemos en eso y dejemos que el destino decida y mientras disfrutemos del tiempo que podemos estar junto al amor de nuestras vidas es lo único que podemos Acer por ahora— fue la conclusión a la que Yaten

Mientras tanto en casa de serena ya se encontraba seiya que esperaba que serena bajara de su habitación, ella había decidido ir a cambiarse para salir a pasear con seiya. No tardo mucho y los dos salieron a pasear

—Bien bombón adonde quieres ir ¿al parque? ¿Al cine? ¿Al centro comercias? Dime yo te llevare al fin del mundo si quieres—decía feliz y decidido seiya

-m...m... bien que te párese si vamos al crown a desayunar y luego al cine al centro comercias y luego por un helado y m...m… no se yo creo que con eso es suficiente para empezar no lo crees seiya— decía serena muy emocionada

Seiya que estaba mas que sorprendido por todo lo que quería Acer serena pero se sentía muy feliz por que empezaba a comportarse nuevamente como ella solía hacerlo antes del accidente

—Bueno serena si eso quieres….tendrás que alcanzarme y sin decir mas salio a toda prisa corriendo dejando muy sorprendida a serena la cual en cuanto reacciono salio tras el no iba ha permitir que seiya le ganara no siendo ella la poderosa Sailor Moon toda la gente que veía a ese par corriendo solo podía pensar que eran un par de jóvenes muy inquietos sin imaginarse por las penas internas de cada uno, el por el pesar de saber su amor no correspondido y ella la soledad de no poder estar con el amor de su vida Pero al estar así juntos uno sanaba el corazón del otro llenándolo de esperanza y vida

Que impacto para toda la clientela del crow que esa mañana estaba repleto ver a una rubia entrar corriendo como si algún monstruo la persiguiera hasta llegar a la barra de dicho establecimiento donde al fin se detuvo pero dicho alboroto no termino ya que un hermoso chico entro poco después con toda la pinta de estar exhausto y sin aliento.

—-nunca pensé bombón que pudieras correr tan rápido – dijo seiya casi sin aliento

—m m m... pues si yo si lo sabia ja ja ja— dijo muy divertido Andrew por dicha escena —bien serena me puedes decir que causo que corrieras como cuando vas tarde al colegio vas tan rápido que no se te ve ni el polvo me recordaste cuando ibas en segundo de secundaria— decía Andrew al borde de la risa

—Haber Andrew explícame eso así que bombón siempre fue tan impuntual— decía divertido he intrigado seiya deseaba conocer mas de su bom bon y ya que Andrew evoco el pasado era una buena oportunidad para saber mas de ella

—que te puedo decir era…. Es tal como la conoces Bueno si creo que si desde que la conozco siempre iba tarde al colegio y creo que siempre la dejaban con un balde de agua fuera del salón o eso es lo que tu amigo kelvin decía no es cierto sere además….

—cállate Andrew eso no te consta y de eso no puedes hablar y tu seiya deja de investigarme que eres del censo o algo así mejor pidamos unas ricas malteadas mira que yo gane y el que le toca pagar eres tu —decía muy divertida la rubia recordándole a su compañero de carrera que el avía sido el desafortunado perdedor

—oye oye no te enojes bombón yo solo quería saber mas de tus virtudes y veo que tener compasión por este pobre y guapo artista no es una de ellas

—Ja ja ja tu no cambias seiya sigues comportándote como todo un Casanova—

—Oye sere como que tu karma es tener que lidiar con casa novas— dijo divertido Andrew

—No…..no se a que te refieres Andrew dijo muy nerviosa serena —y en ese momento sus ojos se cristalizaron pero trato de disimular. —Andrew puedes llevarnos las malteadas a aquella mesa es que ya me canse si— y diciendo esto se alejo de ambos chicos para que no notaran la tristeza que la embargaba no podía por más que la razón le decía que debía olvidarse de el dejarlo que sea feliz, ella solo era un estorbo en su vida pero sin el ya no había más vida sin darse cuenta las lagrimas ya surcaban su rostro quiso ocultarlas pero ya era tarde seiya ya las retiraba delicadamente con sus manos

— bombón no me gusta verte llorar eh esperado mucho eh tratado de darte tu espacio pero creo que tu y yo debemos hablar y este no es el lugar más indicado ven conmigo — sin esperar respuesta tomo su mano y salió con ella bajo la mirada curiosa de Andrew y la mirada furiosa y dolida de Darien que acababa de ver como serena y seiya se iban juntos; Darien sin pensarlo dos beses siguió tras ellos sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara.

Serena y seiya permanecían en silencio serena se sorprendió un poco cuando se percato que estaban frente a la preparatoria ella no entendía por qué seiya se limito a guiarla paso a paso a la azotea del edificio ella seguía sin entender que asían ay que tenía que ver este lugar con ella con el hecho de que él quisiera hablar Seiya dio unos pasos lejos de ella para aclarar sus ideas y aclarar las de ella —serena se que el accidente fue una experiencia muy dura para ti pero alejándote de los demás no lo superaras no huyas—

—Yo no huyo no sé por qué lo dices yo no me eh alejado de nadie—

— ¡no! De tu familia de las chicas de ti misma de ¡Darien! —

—eso no es cierto no sé por qué me trajiste aquí es mas es una tontería estar aquí yo… me voy —sin esperar respuesta alguna se giro y se disponía ah irse cuando la voz de seiya la detuvo—bombón recuerdas cuando Sailor Tin Nyanko te ataco en este mismo lugar tú estabas aquí después de que las chicas te atosigaron demasiado ellas lo único que querían entonces era protegerte tú eras y eres lo más importante para ellas tú no puedes imaginar la angustia que sintieron al no encontrarte, yo solo podía pedirle al cielo que estuvieras a salvo y cuando llegue aquí estabas siendo atacada gracias a dios todo resulto bien pero recuerdas lo que me dijiste ese día

—_a decir verdad yo no soy una persona entusiasta como todos ¿no crees?—_

— _¿Qué?—_

—_Bueno aunque me proponga el día de hoy hacer la tarea llegando a casa siempre como dulces me da un poco de sueño y ah fin de cuentas me quedo dormida sin importarme lo demás. _

_También me propuse esforzarme sin la ayuda de nadie, pero recordé ah Darien el ver esa rosa roja—_

—_Bombón—_

—_pensé que no abría ningún problema si él no me escribía o me llamaba por que se dedicaría a estudiar creí que mi obligación era vivir sola un tiempo pero… pero no puedo vivir sola ¡no puedo!— _

— _¡bombón!_

— _¡te extraño te extraño Darien!—_

— _¿Qué?—_

— _¿y no puedo remplazarlo? déjame remplazarlo_

— seiya yo…

— ¡tú! No sé por qué estúpida razón quieres alejarnos de ti y más aun no sé por qué te alejaste de él se que lo amas, aun más de lo que lo amabas. Aun ahora muero por remplazarlo por ser yo el hombre de tu vida el que te apoye y te ame, deseo que el desaparezca no lo considero digno de ti es un idiota, te deje a su cuidado y mira lo que paso lo odio porque lo amas a pesar de no hacer nada para cuidarte para amarte como te mereces… pero lo amas como nunca podrás amar a nadie más ni siquiera a mí lo que más deseo es que seas feliz y solo él puede lograr que lo seas

—seiya yo… no quiero lastimarte tu eres muy especial para mí pero como amigo. Y Darien es el amor de mi vida pero no podemos estar juntos ni ahora mi nunca él es… tan diferente de mi él necesita una mujer no una niña a su lado y respecto al accidente yo soy la única responsable el no podía protegerme de mi estupidez además él en este momento debe estar feliz con natzumi si él es feliz yo también lo soy así que no te preocupes seiya ya lo superare

— ¡tonta! Sabes que eso solo me lo dices para que no me preocupe pero quiero que sepas que Darien esta tan feliz que parece un muerto es un completo engreído y altanero y no sé quien sea natzumi pero si de algo estoy seguro es que ella no lo hace feliz él en este momento está muy mal creo que él no estar contigo lo tiene así te extraña mucho—

— ¡mientes! Si Darien me extrañara ya me abría buscado—

— ¿tal vez tiene miedo o lo hace por tu bien? Búscalo bombón se que él te quiere un amor como el que él siente por ti no se muere así como así

—tú no puedes saber eso—

—si puedo solo con ver la forma en que te mira por que eh reconocido en su mirada el mismo amor que siento por ti. Serena una vez tu defendiste nuestra amistad de haruka y de mis hermano y te opusiste a renunciar a ella ahora con la misma vehemencia defiende tu amor. De natzumi o de quien sea tus eres la Sailor más poderosa de toda la vía láctea así que confió en que podrás hacer lo que sea—

—seiya pero ya le regrese el aniño que me regalo y la cajita de música incluso la foto donde estábamos juntos la tire por la ventana ya no queda nada que nos una—

—queda lo más importante aquí—delicadamente coloco una de sus manos en mi pecho— en tu corazón lo demás lo recuperaras y bueno en cuanto a la foto creo que es hora que regrese a tus manos—sajo la foto de la bolsa interior de su chamarra y me la entrego—pensaba usarla para jugar tiro al blanco con el como objetivo pero como tu estas con el preferí guardarla hasta que pudiera regresártela se que de ahora en adelante tu y yo solo seremos amigos así espero me perdones —lo demás que supe fue sus labios sobre los míos en un dulce y tierno beso—

—seiya tu y yo solo…

—podemos ser amigos lose bombón solo quería que supieras de lo que te estás perdiendo—

— ¡seiya!—

—será mejor que regresemos a tu casa ya es un poco tarde y mañana será un largo día ¿por qué piensas arreglar las cosas con el principito no?

— ¿principito?—

—si Darien—

—ja ja ja no creo que a Darien le agrade mucho el apodo—

—No más de lo que me agrada él a mí—

— ¡Seiya!—

—ya vámonos sino diré cosas que no quiero decir además me debes una malteada de chocolate bomboncito—

—yo no te debo nada el que perdió la carrera fuiste tu—

—si pero puedes darme la revancha creo que me la gane —

—Bueno te daré la revancha solo si… me alcanzas —sin pensarlo dos veces serena bajo la escalera a toda prisa dejando a seiya muy atrás si ahora estaba llena de esperanza de valor y de deseos de recuperar a Darien

Lose no tengo perdón de dios tarde mucho en actualizar pero aquí estoy de nuevo espero les guste y me acompañen hasta el final perdónenme por mi ausencia y mil gracias por seguir aquí a pesar de mi atte. SR


	14. Decisiones

Capítulo 14 decisiones

Seis meses, parecen una eternidad. Cuando te enfrentas a la vida. Para mí lo fue madure y crecí mucho, gracias a la ayuda de mi mejor amigo mi confidente, Seiya el me obligo a enfrentarme a mí misma y a mis demonios, gracias a ello pude enfrentar las consecuencias de mi accidente.

Hable de mis ataques de ansiedad con Hisaki, el me explico que todo lo que sentía y lo que me pasaba era normal. El me canalizo con un psicólogo, que me valoro y diagnóstico, me aclaro que mis cambios bruscos de humor no significaban que fuera bipolar ni nada por el estilo eran parte de mi trastorno conocido como estrés postraumático, y no soy la única que lo padece. Ay bastante gente que ha sufrido o sufre este trastorno y no es que todos tengan accidentes como el mío ¡no! Todo evento traumático ya sea un terremoto, un tsunami un asalto o un accidente deja secuelas en las personas cada persona es diferente y lidia de manera diferente con sus traumas algunos lo asimilan rápidamente otros como yo, no saben que pasa irónicamente yo eh pasado por situaciones peores que este accidente he visto morir a mis amigas y a Darién más de una vez y nada me había afectado tanto como mi atropellamiento aun no lo asimilo pero empiezo a superarlo gracias a terapias. Algunas han sido a solas y otras en grupos, no podía enfrentar esta situación sola necesitaba a mis dos familias a mi lado.

Mis papas y mi hermano se sorprendieron cuando les pedí su ayuda para rehabilitarme como siempre conté con su apoyo. Ahora me pregunto como pude ser tan tonta para creer que ellos no me querían jamás quisieron hacerme sentir como una inútil ellos solo trataban de ayudarme.

Las chicas como siempre me brindaron su apoyo y están ay para mí, no porque sea su princesa y sea su misión protegerme.

Sino porque soy su amiga y me quieren según palabras de Rei, fue difícil pedirles ayuda no quería decepcionarlas, cuando al fin reuní valor para pedir su ayuda Rei casi me mata no paro de regañarme y de llamarme cabeza de chorlito tonta. Y no sé qué más realmente estaba dolida por no haber confiado en ella

Me sentía tan avergonzada por no haber pedido ayuda antes, les pedí perdón por no haber recurrido antes a ellas. Rei me abrazo seguida de mina lita y Ami todas lloramos, pero llorar ya no dolía como antes era como si al hablar con ellas me liberara un poco de la gran carga, que venía arrastrando desde el día que desperté en el hospital.

A pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado y que eh seguido el tratamiento no estoy curada aun tal vez nunca lo esté pero estoy decidida a superarlo.

Quiero regresar al lado de Darién claro si me acepta, no sé si lo ara lo deje sin darle explicación creí que él y Natsumi tenían algo pero Hisaki me conto lo que ella trato de hacerme y como Darién me había defendido de la manera que solo alguien que me ama lo aria sé que me amaba pero ¿ahora?, Después de cómo lo trate de lo que hice podrá el seguir queriéndome.

¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! no quiero pensar así no quiero sentirme derrotada, estoy decidida a pelear por él lo amo y no pienso renunciar a el

— ¡serena!

—Si Andrew

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— si no te preocupes… Andrew ¿has visto a Darién? ¿Como esta?

—bien estudiando como siempre ya lo conoces cuando no está trabajando trata de aventajar lo más que puede no te preocupes por él,

—Siguió con su vida me da gusto

Para Andrew no paso desapercibida la inmensa tristeza que reflejo el rostro de ella

—Serena no me malinterpretes no quiero decir que no le importes a Darién ni mucho menos pero él es una persona muy reservada antes de ti, el vagamente compartía mas de tres palabras conmigo, a pesar de los años de amistad que teníamos jamás me permitió formar parte de su vida él era como es ahora solitario reservado y obseso de sus estudios y el trabajo. No tengo duda de que le haces mucha falta te extraña y estoy seguro de que son el uno para el otro, tu eres la única que puede sacarlo de esa soledad en la que se ha encerrado, lo entiendo es el mundo que conocía antes de ti y solo tú puedes salvarlo de el mismo pero para hacerlo tienes que sanar primero, y preocupándote por el en este momento no te ayuda en nada. ¡Cúrate serena y sálvalo por favor!

— ¿Cómo puedo salvarlo? No tengo nada que pueda hacerlo feliz

—yo creo que tú tienes todo lo que Darién necesita. Yo te conocí mucho antes que él, tu eres como mi hermana pequeña, cuando tú y el empezaron su relación le advertí que no jugara contigo le ice ver mi punto de vista sobre la diferencia de edades pero su firme decisión y la luz que reflejan sus ojos cuando te ve o cuando habla de ti no me dejo dudas de que tú eres lo mejor que le pudo pasar en la vida, jamás lo había visto tan feliz antes de ti, pueden ser muy diferentes. No sé qué es si tu carácter alegre o tu forma de ser pero tú eres lo que el necesita no te rindas serena si lo quieres pelea por él.

—lo amo Andrew no tienes idea de cuánto.

—No crees que te estas excediendo

— No sé a qué te refieres Ban — respondió sin dejar de escribir

—nunca creí que el perfecto Darién chiva hiciera el tonto ahora aparte de ser el cerebrito de la clase eres el matadito favorito de los maestros

—si eso era todo lo que tenías que decirme te pido que te retires y me dejes trabajar.

Ban que esperaba que el reaccionara con sus palabras se enfureció al ver su impasible actitud, le grito

— me da gusto que esa muchacha te mandara al diablo, tú no eres más que un pobre diablo incapaz de querer a alguien aparte de ti mismo. Quédate con tu perfecta profesión y los elogios de tus profesores ojala llegues muy alto Darién para que puedas ver lo que perdiste por idiota.

Dando media vuelta salió de la biblioteca furiosa. Era tanta la furia que no se detuvo cuando al salir se encontró con Erick quien esperaba impaciente el resultado de la entrevista que el mismo había alentado.

Erick se sorprendió mucho al ver tan alterado a su amigo a quien cuestiono sobre el encuentro entre él y Darién

— ¿qué paso? ¿Por qué bienes tan alterado? ¿Darién se enfadó contigo?

—que va ese hombre es un tempano de hielo duro y frio, que tiene lo que se merece

— ¡Ban¡ cállate no sabes lo que dices

—claro que lo sé todo este maldito problema es su culpa si él le hubiera dado su lugar a esa chica nada de esto hubiera pasado

— ¡Eso no es cierto!

— ¡Claro! que lo es si desde el principio él hubiera hecho de conocimiento público que ya tenía novia Natsumi no se hubiera hecho falsas ilusiones con él y por lo tanto no lo hubiera besado y no hubiera protagonizado la escena tan penosa que presenciamos. Él es el único culpable de que esa chica saliera herida y Natsumi este internada.

Vasta Ban no puedo creer que realmente creas eso, esa joven sufrió un trágico accidente y Natsumi no es una santa, su obsesión asía Darién y lo que trato de hacerle a esa joven es parte de su enfermedad y está internada por su bien para curarse y tener una mejor vida. No permitas que el amor que le tienes te ciegue.

—el único ciego aquí es el. No te equivoques el amor que le tengo a ella no me ciega

—no y entonces por que estas tan furioso con él, tú y el son muy parecidos, jamás habías cuestionado su forma de ser hasta ahora

—tú lo acabas de decir él y yo somos muy parecidos creía entender que quisiera ser reservado y auto suficiente reconocía en el su deseo de sobresalir por sus propios méritos

— ¿y qué ha cambiado ahora?

—Que me equivoque el no merece mi respeto, me alegro que esa chica se decidiera de el por qué al lado suyo solo le esperaría un futuro triste lleno de sinsabores

—Te estas escuchando no lo puedo creer tú el gran Ban mido fuera de sus cabales

—Prefiero mil veces eso que ser como el, un frio y calculador bastardo sin corazón que no le importa nada ni nadie más que el mismo. Para mi Darién chiva se puede pudrir, no existe más para mí y tu deberías hacer lo mismo olvídate de él o terminaras como esa chica o Natsumi

Erick no podía creer que Ban que siempre había sido muy respetuoso y admirador de Darién ahora lo tachara de frio y sin corazón. tal parecía que en lugar de mejorar las cosas las había empeorado al pedirle que hablara con Darién pero lo consideraba la persona adecuada de llegar a Darién y si el que era parecido no podía ayudarlo ¿entonces quién.?

La misma pregunta se asían Haruka y Michiru quienes se turnaban para seguir a Darién a todas partes Michiru se sentía intrigada por la actitud de Darién quien mantenía una rutina exacta y precisa como la de un reloj suizo aunque sus jornadas parecían maratónicas incapaces para un ser humano normal.

Haruka pasaba de la furia a la preocupación con respecto a la actitud de Darién a veces quería patear su real trasero y ver si así se le acomodaban las ideas y los sentimientos y por momentos se be invadido por una abrumadora tristeza y dolor mismos que ve reflejados en él. La aparente tranquilidad del príncipe se asemeja a la paz antes de la tormenta esa es la mayor preocupación de Haruka no poder evitar la tormenta que podría destruir su vida y las de todo el planeta

La noche estaba hermosa llena de estrellas, como en un sueño

Darién la miraba sin verla, con una carta entre sus manos la había leído miles de veces desde que la había sacado de su sobre, el fino papel en que fue escrita estaba ahora lleno de arrugas.

Y la delicada caligrafía parecía desvanecerse en contraste con sus palabras que ahora llevaba grabadas en el corazón

Príncipe Endimión

Poderoso soberano de la tierra

Me dirijo a usted no como la princesa Isayama Kakyuu princesa del planeta fireball, sino como, la mujer, una mujer enamorada, de uno de sus guardianes, sailor Star Fighter Quien esta irremediable mente enamorado de sailor moon la princesa de la luna. Para nuestro pueblo no es desconocida la leyenda del extinto milenio de plata y el trágico desenlace del amor entre el príncipe de la tierra y la princesa de la luna. Sé que es un atrevimiento de mi parte, pero le pido, le suplico que permita que mi guardián corteje a la princesa. Si ellos son el uno para el otro yo me are a un lado para que sean felices. Tal vez pido demasiado pero no podría vivir pensando que el este enamorado de lo que pudo ser y no fue.

¿Usted podría vivir con esa incertidumbre?

Le hablo con el corazón en la mano su nobleza de corazón lo precede y abogo a ella para que considere mi sacrificio ya que sería en vanó si usted no renunciara a la princesa, en caso de no ser usted el dueño de su corazón y proveedor de su felicidad

Pido demasiado lose pero si usted ama a la princesa como yo a mi guardián sé que ara lo correcto. Ojala mis palabras toquen su corazón y le den valor si mi mayor temor se realiza

Perdóneme si lo lastimo pero daría mi vida por la felicidad del ser amado aunque no sea a mi lado

¿Podrá usted hacer el mismo sacrificio?

¿Permitirá que sean felices? si llegara el momento, sin atentar ante mi guardián o mi pueblo puedo contar con su palabra…

El día había llegado a su fin, el plazo que se había auto impuesto se había terminado. A pesar de sus ruegos su mayor anhelo no se había realizado la decisión a pesar de lo dura y dolorosa ya había sido tomada y los arreglos pertinentes estarían listos muy pronto. Fue difícil mantenerse firme hasta ahora pero las miradas de Haruka y Michiru lo mantuvieron firme en el camino que se había trazado le había permitido no flaquear a pesar del dolor que lacerante en su corazón.

Con la caída de la noche su sentencia había sido irrevocable su respuesta yacía en las manos del mensajero pronto su calvario terminaría. Su verdadera sentencia ya había sido firmada asía seis meses, la esperanza se negaba a morir… jamás fue un ser vengativo o injusto y su dolor empieza a sobrepasarlo y antes de que sea irreversible. Su última acción en este mundo será un regalo muy preciado para ella su único amor.

—te amo serena siempre te amare — susurro al viento mientras una solitaria lagrima corría por su mejilla

Miro por última vez la hermosa luna y su resplandor, cerró los ojos y su cuerpo fue rodeado por un resplandor dorado


End file.
